Perfect Yet Impossible
by Misaki Kiryu Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu is finally back in Japan from traveling around the world. She's the perfect girl that any guy would dream of. But it's impossible to gain her affection. Ikuto, the school's top playboy likes a challenge and is determined to win Amu over. Will he win her heart? Or will he fail at being the top player?
1. New School, Old Friend

**Arison:** Hey readers! Welcome to my very first fan-fiction story! Please read the second chapter before you judge the story!

**Ikuto:** Um … {sweat drop}

**Arison:** What do you mean "um"? Should I take out the action between you and Amu?

**Ikuto:** Action? Does that mean I get to kiss her? {Pounces on Amu}

**Amu:** NOOO! Get off Pervert!

**Arison:** If you get off and do the disclaimer then I'll …

**Ikuto:** Let me make-out with Amu? Okay! Arison does not own Shugo Chara, any of its characters or any music, extra characters, people, or media mentioned! Thanks onto the story! {evil smirk towards Amu}

**Amu:** No! Don't y-you d-d-dare you p-pervert!

_[Amu is beautiful with a beautiful figure and in this story her hair is down to her stomach or mid-back. She is 16 and so are all the other girls, all of the guys are 17] _

* * *

**:::Amu's POV::: **

{sigh} Just another day of school … but now, I'm all alone! Me and my family just moved, again.

We've been all around the world from France to Russia, Brazil, America … the list is endless! Though my fashion sense has improved a lot thanks to all that traveling. We move around often because with my mom being the main writer for "Vogue" and my dad the famous photographer for clothing lines, magazines, and red carpet events, people want new and fresh material. We only started moving around when I was 10 so it is nice to be back in Japan. We bought a really beautiful and comfy home in Seiyo, Ehime.

It's early Monday 6:30 am but class doesn't start till 8:00 so... I guess I'll go early. My straight hair was left down. (**outfit in profile**)I was wearing one of my favorite black zip-up sweatshirts with a skeleton print on the front. Under I had a black beater with a black leather vest. To complete the look, I had high tops with black cargo-pants with a couple of chains dangling from them and some black and gold bangles with a simple silver ring that had the words "Don't mess with me" engraved in it. (This is the outfit from BOA eat you up music video, look it up it's awesome!) I guess you could say I have a wide taste in clothing but it's all based on Punk, Goth or Lolita style. I was grateful that even though it is an academy, we're free to dress in whatever clothes we like as long as it doesn't violate the dress code.

I rode my motorcycle to Seiyo Academy parking it in a close lot to the walkway. Teens were talking and listening to the radio from their cars. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia floated over to me.

"Hey! Isn't that Tohru?" Miki shouted. Tohru was an old friend of mine from when I was still living in Japan. "Hey Tohru!" I called cooly, keeping my cool and spicy facade on. She whipped around eyes widening when tears started to trickle down her face. "Amu!" She cried and ran over to hug me. "I've missed you so much! What happened? Why did we lose touch a month ago?" She questioned eagerly.

"I wanted to surprise you!" I grinned. "Who's this?" A handsome boy with long dark blue hair and twinkling brown eyes asked. "Oh! This is Hinamori Amu, Amu this is Nagihiko!" Tohru introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." He flashed a smile. "May I call you Amu?" "Only if I can call you Nagi!" I smiled widely. "So what's your homeroom?" "History I think." "Yay! Amu-Chan, you're in my homeroom! Let's go before the first bell rings!" Tohru exclaimed. As we strolled down to homeroom, I pulled up my hood that covered my eyes and most of my hair. "You know, I should warn you. There is a group of guys called the Studs and a group of girls called the Flirts. They are the highest rank of the popular crowd. A couple of guys in the Studs are players so watch your back!" She looked concerned like I would fall for one of the playboys or something. "Don't worry!" I smiled. "Alright, but come to me if you need someone to stick up for you." We burst out laughing. We both knew I wasn't the type to back down. As I was sitting on the teacher's desk the bell rang and everyone flooded in. "Okay class settle down, I'd like to introduce our new student. Would you introduce yourself please?" He gestured to me and I hopped of the desk and stood in front of the class. Everyone averted their gaze to me. No pressure right? Of course not! I inwardly smirked ready for the new challenges awaiting me.

* * *

**Arison:** The real story starts in chapter 2! I just had to explain the setting and situation, sorry if it was boring but it's important info!

**Ikuto:** We get it! It was boring!

**Amu:** You shouldn't be so mean to her! The excitement starts in the next chapter!

**Ikuto: **Oh, so you mean you want to kiss me in the next chapter? {Smirk}

**Amu:** N-no! That's not what I meant by exciting!

**Ikuto:** Well that's exciting to me. {Pulls Amu into a kiss}

**Arison:** Guys not yet!

**Amu:** Yet? {Faints}

**Ikuto:** I think you just killed her

**Arison:** Me? You're the one who kissed her!

{Chases Ikuto}

**Ikuto:** Please review before she kills me! Ahhhhhhhhh!


	2. Italian Phone Call

**Arison:** Hey I'm back! So I finally finished chapter 2!

**Ikuto: **Do I become Amu's boyfriend?

**Arison:** If you're so eager then just ask her!

**Ikuto:** Amu-

**Amu:** -No

**Ikuto: **You didn't even let me finish! {Pouts}

**Amu:** Aww you're so cute when you pout! … Not!

**Ikuto: **I knew you'd fall for it- Hey!

**Arison:** I don't own anything!

{Amu whacks Ikuto, Ikuto chases Amu}

**Ikuto:** You are so gonna be punished for this … {Smirk}

* * *

**:::Recap::: **

_As I was sitting on the teacher's desk the bell rang and everyone flooded in. "Okay class settle down, I'd like to introduce our new student. Would you introduce yourself please?" He gestured to me and I hopped of the desk and stood in front of the class. Everyone averted their gaze to me. No pressure right? Of course not! I inwardly smirked ready for the new challenges awaiting me. _

**:::Amu's POV::: **

I pulled off my hood. "Yo. Name's Hinamori Amu." I said simply keeping my composure.

Everyone stared for a moment but then I heard a few students yell out "Cool and Spicy!" "Hinamori-san, please take a seat next to miss Honda. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Tohru. I noticed a boy sitting next to me with midnight blue hair and sapphire blue eyes smirking. Hmph, he must be one of the players Tohru warned me about.

**:::Ikuto's POV::: **

I strolled into the classroom taking my seat next to Kukai. "Hey man!" Kukai greeted me.

All of the Studs and the flirts were surrounding us. The Studs were made up of Hotori Tadase, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjo Kairi, and me. Then the Flirts were Hoshina Utau, Yuiki Yaya, and Mashiro Rima. I noticed the seat next to me was empty. My eyes roamed the class to find it's owner.

I saw someone sitting on Nikaidou Sensei's desk. Bad-ass huh? We might be good friends. "What's with that dude over there? He looks goth or something!" Utau whispered to Kukai. Always gossiping, huh Utau? I heard the teacher start to speak and the guy hopped off the desk walking to the front of the room."Okay class settle down, I'd like to introduce our new student. Would you introduce yourself please?" He pulled off his hood. "Yo. Name's Hinamori Amu." I stared wide-eyed. Amu's a girl? But she's pretty hot! Amu had dazzling honey colored eyes and long soft pink hair. She unzipped her Jacket and sat down next to me. Whoa, C-cup breasts? She's perfect, and I think she'll be my next "girlfriend" I smirked at her.

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I ignored his smirk. But after a few seconds it's starting to irritate me. "What are you smirking at?" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Ooh feisty, I like 'em that way." He smirked even wider, is that even possible? "Get a life, pervert." I rolled my eyes. He just chuckled and looked back at the board. It was a boring lesson, so I drifted of into a day dream gazing through the window. "Hinamori!" The teacher called. "Hmm?" I said still halfway into tuning out. "Oh so you think you're so smart that you can tune out my lesson! Well if you're so smart than tell me, In what year was the incident of pearl harbor?"

"1941." I smirked "The fall of the Berlin wall" "1989, is that all ya got?" "Ooooh!" The class erupted with excitement.

"Fine. Keep it to the ear!" He kept throwing them at me. "Civil Rights Act." "1964." "John F. Kennedy assassination." "1963." "Martin Luther King." "1968." "Linkin." "1865." "Roe vs. Wade" "1973." "Brown vs. Borg" "1954." "The battle of Gettysburg" "1863" "Korean War" "1950 to 1953" "Ha! It ended in 52!" He exclaimed. "Uh, actually sir, it was 53." I responded with confidence. "Look it up! Someone! Quickly! Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I know you have a phone look it up." The blue haired boy sitting next to me pulled out his phone and searched it. "It was... 19 ...53." He smirked at me again. Everyone started to clap and cheer. "We'll see if you can live up to my expectations Hinamori-san." Nikaidou Sensei smiled "Thanks." I grinned widely.

The bell rang indicating the ten minute break. I stayed at my seat and pulled out my iPod. A girl with long blond hair tied up in high pig-tails approached me. Hmm... she seems familiar … Oh yeah! She's that girly pop star Ami likes. She seemed to say something but I couldn't hear her, I pulled out my ear-buds. "Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you." I said politely. "Oh, I just wanted to compliment you on your really amazing fashion sense." She replied with sarcasm. "Please, you think you can insult me about fashion? For your information little girl, this is a custom made outfit I personally got in Italy from my close friends Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabbana or also known as D&G. They are such nice people to work with! Just angels, unlike you." I gave her a friendly smile encouraging her to go on. "I don't believe you! You are such a liar! Right Rima?" She asked the small girl with long wavy blond hair. "Um … I guess it's hard to believe. Do you have proof?" She asked with a nice tone. I smiled at her. "Thank you for asking politely, and of course I have proof." I said. "Well we're waiting!" Utau demanded. I pulled out my phone and dialed their number while putting it on speaker phone. "Do any of you speak Italian? Because I speak it fluently when I talk to them." "I do!" Utau shouted. "Oh then you can talk to them after me!" The phone kept ringing until Stefano picked up.

_**{This conversation is in italian, but it will be translated in Kukai's point of view}**_

"Ciao?" He answered. "Ciao Stefano!" I replied. "Oh Amu, molto tempo che non ci vediamo ... o parlare." We both laughed. " Scusa se ti disturbo." I apologized. "No, va bene in qualsiasi momento tesoro! Così che cosa si tratta?" He asked. "Questa ragazza non crede che hai disegnato il vestito che mi hai fatto l'ultima volta che ero lì." "Vuoi dire che quando mi stavano aiutando con la linea di abbigliamento estivo? Sì! L'ho progettato per te, chi altri?" "Ehi, stai ancora a venire a visitare?" I asked. "Of course! Arrivederci alla prossima settimana!" "Ah quasi dimenticavo che vuole parlare con te." Utau picked up the phone so he could hear her. "Ciao perdere!" he greeted her. "Ciao." She said nervously. "Quindi credi che il mio caro amico adesso?" He asked. "Uhhh … Ciao?" I laughed and found that a boy was laughing with me.

**:::Kukai's POV::: **

The bell rang. "Finally! It's break!" "Can you believe that girl? She dresses like she's emo! And she is such a smart ass!" Utau steamed. She can be quite the critic when it comes to fashion and reputation. "I thought she was pretty cool when she showed of to the teacher like that." I commented. "Shut up!" She yelled.

I laughed as she glared at me. "Utau, don't judge her, you don't even know the girl!" Tadase defended Amu. "Well then lets get to know her." She grinned evilly. All of us except Kairi walked over to Amu. Tadase frowned in diss approval knowing Utau was just going to try and crush her. "

"Nice outfit, where'd you get it, the Emo boys' section at a thrift shop?" Utau insulted. Amu looked up and pulled out her ear buds. "Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you." She said politely. "Oh, I just wanted to compliment you on your really amazing fashion sense." Utau replied with sarcasm. "Please, you think you can insult me about fashion?" She stood up. "For your information little girl, this is a custom made outfit I personally got in Italy from my close friends Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabbana or also known as D&G. They are such nice people to work with! Just angels, unlike you." She flashed a sarcastic smile. "I don't believe you! You are such a liar! Right Rima?" She asked glancing at Rima. "Um … I guess it's hard to believe. Do you have proof?" She asked nicely. Amu smiled at her. "Thank you for asking politely, and of course I have proof." "Well we're waiting!" Utau demanded. Amu pulled out an i Phone and dialed the number while putting it on speaker phone. "Do any of you speak Italian? Because I speak it fluently when I talk to them."

I spoke Italian but I didn't really feel like translating. "I do!" Utau lied, I knew she took French. "Oh then you can talk to them after me!" The phone kept ringing until a guy picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Stefano!" Amu greeted. "Oh Amu, long time no see ... or talk." They laughed. "Sorry to bother you." She apologized. "No it's fine anytime darling! So what is it?" He asked. "This girl doesn't believe you designed the outfit you made me last time I was there." She explained. "You mean when you were helping me with the summer clothing line? Yes! I designed it for you, who else?" He chuckled. "Hey, are you still coming to visit?" She asked. "Of course! See you next week!" He replied. "Oh I almost forgot she wants to talk to you." Utau Grabbed the phone hesitantly bringing it closer for Stefano to hear. "Hello miss!" Stefano greeted. "Hello." Utau said nervously. "So do you believe my dear friend now?" He asked. "Uh... hello?" Utau tried not having any clue to what he was saying. I started laughing along with Amu.

**:::Amu's POV::: **

"Clearly, you lied about saying you could speak Italian." I stated. "Okay Stefano, you can speak Japanese now!" I told him. "Miss! You should of just said you don't speak Italia, how do you think we communicate when we're in Japan? We speak Japanese! But anyway, since you didn't understand us before, I said that I designed and made the outfit last time she was here when she was helping me with the summer clothing line." Utau's jaw dropped. "Okay, thanks Stefano! See you next week!" I called as I hung up. "So Amu, you are fashion designer?" Tsukiyomi asked interested. "Not really, I know how but I just do it for fun." I replied cooly. "I'm sorry for insulting you Amu," She apologized her bangs covering her face. "But don't think we're friends now or something, you commoner!" She shouted. What she meant was she's declaring a war. But I won't lose that easily.

* * *

**Arison:** So wasn't that exciting?

**Ikuto: **No.

**Arison:** Well it gets a lot better!

**Ikuto: **Oh yeah right!

**Amu:** Better how?

**Ikuto:** I rape you.

**Arison and Amu: **No!

**Amu:** In your dreams!

**Ikuto:** Oh they are, Amu they are.

**Amu:** Ew! You disgusting kitty cat cosplay boy pervert!

{Ikuto sweeps Amu up bridal style}

**Amu:** Ahhhhhhhhh! Put me down!

**Ikuto: **Okay! {Drops Amu} Please review! {Amu glares at Ikuto} N-now Amu i-it was just a j-joke...

**Amu:** And it was funny but what I'm going to do to you is gonna be hilarious... {Evil grin}

**Arison: **More chapters will be uploaded today so keep your eyes peeled!


	3. And So The Games Begin

**Arison:** Hey! I just finished chapter 2 and went on to 3, here it is! I might even post chapter 4 today also!

**Amu:** I here I get to meet Tadase in this one! {Swoon}

**Ikuto:** No! You're mine! {Holds Amu protectively}

**Arison:** Hmm... I don't know about that because Tadamu kind sounds … {Pukes}

Just kidding! This is a total Amuto story!

**Amu:** No!

**Ikuto:** You hear that Amu? You're mine this time!

**Amu:** I am not yours!

{Arguing}

**Arison:** Guys! Helloooo? Ugh, fine! I don't own anything! Enjoy :)

* * *

**:::Recap::: **

"_I'm sorry for insulting you Amu," She apologized her bangs covering her face. "But don't think we're friends now or something, you commoner!" She shouted. What she meant was she's declaring a war. But I won't lose that easily._

**:::Amu's POV::: **

Utau stomped away, defeated. "I'm sorry about that." A boy with shiny blond hair and ruby red eyes apologized for Utau's actions. "It's fine." I said. "I'm Hotori Tadase!" He said flashing a princely smile.

"Hinamori Amu." I smiled back at him. "Would you like to sit with us during lunch Hinamori-san?" He asked. "Um, I don't know I was planning on sitting with Tohru." "Oh! She sits next to me and Nagihiko! She doesn't really like any of the other Studs or Flirts." He stated. "Well in that case, sure!"

Just then the break bell rang indicating break was over. "See you later Hinamori-san!" Tadase called walking back to his seat. Class continued till the bell rang. Tohru sprang from her seat. "What next?" She asked **excited.** "Uhhh...Gym." "Aww, I'll miss you Amu-Chan! See ya!" She pouted. I felt someone breathing on my neck. I turned around to find Ikuto glancing at my schedule. "Gym, huh? Me, Yaya, Rima, Utau, Kukai, and Nagi have that next. Follow me." He started to walk towards the Gym. "Thanks." I muttered as I walk into the girls locker room. I changed into black shorts and a tight hot pink beater. Then I put on my black and pink plaid converse sneakers. I jogged into the gym stunned.

There was a full track course surrounding a gymnastics area complete with mats, bars, beams, trampolines, and chalk. "Okay, class! We will let the girls warm up while you guys run the track. Today we will have a small meet for the girls, so you guys get a free-b by watching from the stands! Hinamori Amu!" I stood up. "Our new student here will be competing with our top gymnasts: Rima, Utau, and Yaya. Good luck!" Utau had an evil grin plastered on her face. "Don't get cocky, we're the top athletes here so be prepared." Utau remarked. I rolled my eyes at her usual antics and walked onto the mat. I pulled of my shoes and started to stretch.

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

I saw Utau confront Amu. Amu is really gonna take a beating. Utau, Yaya, and Rima were all really good at gymnastics. Rima was the best because she actually took gymnastics for a few years. I started to run next to Nagi and Kukai. "Yo! Check Amu out! She might actually have a chance!" Kukai shouted. I followed his gaze and saw Amu doing a full blown split bending down hugging her left leg.

"Whoa." Nagi mused. Kukai was right. Amu's not like the others. And damn! She's flexible! She started doing back-bends but she didn't really do any moves. "You need to warm up _Amu._" Utau scolded. "Stretching is key to perfection in any physical activity, everything is not what it seems." Amu retorted.

Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Does she plan on beating Utau? "Warm up time is over! Guys come and sit in the stands!" Aido Sensei shouted. We jogged over to the stands and took our seats.

**:::Normal POV:::**

"Rima, I want you to do your best! Crush that Amu!" Utau whispered to Rima. Utau an Yaya had already gone. There was nothing special about their routines. Rima stepped onto the mat. Everyone cheered for her. Rima did 4 cartwheels in a row, a few splits, and a couple of back-bends. She moved on to the balance beam and did a couple of cartwheels on it. Truthfully she had not practiced in years so she wasn't as good as she used to be. She moved on to the bars and did a couple of frontward flips with the bar against her chest. "Okay give it up for Rima everyone! Now introducing Hinamori Amu!" Amu gracefully walked onto the mat. "You may begin." The teacher said. Amu dropped to a split then into a summer salt, she did a back-bend then kicked her legs over repeating it a couple times. Amu broke out into a sprint and did 20 back-hand springs in a row! Coming back she did back flips, sideways flips, double doubles, and triples! She did almost the same thing on the beam then made her way to the bar. She pulled herself up and swung around her arms holding her up in the air. Then she swung another 3 times and stopped at the top holding herself up. She did a split in the air then let herself swing down into the air doing flips in mid-air. She landed perfectly holding her arms up and smiled. For a moment everyone was silent with their moths hanging open. Then Nagi started cheering and everyone followed.

**:::Amu's POV::: **

Everyone cheered for me, Nagi ran up to congratulate me. "You were awesome Amu-chan! Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked amazed. "I honestly don't know why you're so amazed, it wasn't anything special. I never really did gymnastics before but I do yoga." I answered. "Well you looked like a professional! Who knew there was someone better than them!" Kukai praised. "Thanks!"

"That was amazing Amu-_chan _will you show me sometime?" Ikuto asked. "No." I said bluntly. "And who said you could call me Amu?" "Aww don't be so cold _Amu_." He cooed in my ear. "Stop that!"

I stomped away into the girls locker room and changed. The girl name Rima approached me. "I'm sorry we were so mean to you Hinamori-san, you were way better than we thought! Utau told me to crush you but I guess it went the other way around." We giggled. "Thanks, it's fine! And call me Amu." "Alright Amu-chan!" She smiled. Hah! Amu 1 Utau 0.

* * *

**Arison:** Ha! In your face Utau!

**Utau: **I'm right here! {Sees Ikuto} Ikuto! {Pounces}

**Ikuto:** Utau get off! {Amu walks in and sees them} Amu, it's not what you think!

**Amu:** Yes! He's finally moved on!

**Ikuto and Utau: **{Sweat drop} Uh …

**Arison: **Please Review!


	4. Last Challenge

**Arison:** I'm so tired that I am not writing an intro (X p)

**Utau:** Aww …. Why!

**Ikuto:** Get off! Why is she still here!

**Amu:** {Sweat drop} Um … Arison doesn't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

"_I'm sorry we were so mean to you Hinamori-san, you were way better than we thought! Utau told me to crush you but I guess it went the other way around." We giggled. "Thanks, it's fine! And call me Amu." "Alright Amu-chan!" She smiled. Hah! Amu 1 Utau 0. _

**:::Amu's POV:::**

Utaucame up to me before the bell rang. "It's not over, nobody steals my guy." She threatened. My guy? Does she mean Ikuto? Or maybe Kukai. I wonder … The bell rang interrupting my thoughts.

Classes dragged the rest of the day out. There was another break so I quickly went home and changed into a hot pink tank top with a see through lace shirt that had one sleeve hanging off my shoulder on top. I had a black and pink plaid school girl skirt that went to my mid thigh. Then some black gothic high heel knee high boots and a simple lace choker, my hair was still down with my bangs clipped back with a black x clip. I got back to school just in time. The break just ended and I strolled over to my sixth period class, music. When I walked into the auditorium I saw everyone sitting together. I waved at Tohru and she gestured for me to sit next to her. "Hey!" She welcomed me as I sat down. "Nagi told me about what happened in gym! That's so cool!" "Thanks."

Utau strut over to us. "You're in my domain now, do you know who I am? I'll tell you, I'm Hoshina Utau the famous singer!" She taunted. "Sorry I don't know who you are, I don't listen to girly pop music." I smirked. "Ikuto!" Utau yelled pleading for him to back her up. "Sorry Utau, but I'm into Rock and Punk music, like Amu." Ikuto responded. "How did you know my music preference?" I asked clueless. "Your outfit, you look cute by the way." His infamous smirk spread across his face. "T-thanks." I stuttered with a bit of pink rising in my cheeks.

"Today is a freestyle period!" the teacher said, the class got excited. "What's a freestyle period?" I whispered to Tohru. "It's when we get to sing and play with a band, or just karaoke. Sometimes there's even a sing-off!" I nodded. "Okay, give it up for our star, Hoshina Utau!" The DJ exclaimed. "Before I start, I'd like to challenge Hinamori Amu to a sing-off!" Utau challenged. "I don't want to." I said frowning. "You have to! Right Sensei?" "I'm afraid she's correct Hinamori-san, you have to accept." "Fine, but since you're a professional I get a warm up song. Also the song you sing must be original." I gave in. "Very well, Utau you're up!" Sensei approved. Utau walked up on stage. For the first time I noticed what she was wearing. A tight light purple short sleeve t-shirt and a jean vest on top. Also blue skinny jeans and purple Gucci stilettos. She started to sing Till the world ends(Britney Spears). As she finished the song I walked up on stage.

**:::Normal POV:::**

Amu walked up on stage up to the mic. "Am I aloud backup?" Amu requested. "Of course!" Four guys shouted. Amu ran up and hugged them. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! When did you get here?" She asked surprised. "We flew out of London to move here! Do you really think I would let my best friend leave the band?" Said the boy with black hair and purple tips, his hair covered his adorable pale blue eyes slightly because of his emo bangs. His name was Zero Kiryu. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, had ginger hair with emo bangs swept to the side. Their golden eyes would always twinkle with mischief. Lastly there was Ciel Phantomhive, his deep and dark blue eyes with a thick frame of black lashes could drawn you in. His black hair covered his eyes and stopped at his cheeks. They walked back up on stage and took their positions. Zero was the lead singer. "Okay, I'll be doing the warm up with my band. I wrote this song called Monster and we are Matchbook Romance." Amu smirked and started to play her guitar. (Look it up! Song is Monster by Matchbook Romance, I don't own anything!) When her guitar solo came, jaws dropped. The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause. Even Ikuto was cheering her on.

**:::Amu's POV::: **

Everyone was cheering and clapping, even Ikuto. I smiled at him. "That was my warm up, now I'm going to sing an original song written by me. Um … this is a very personal song dedicated to a dear friend that I lost when I was 10 and I wrote this song for her a month after. It's called My Immortal" (By evanescence, don't own!) I walked over to the piano ready to start the song.

_**Amu: **_

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me_

Tears spilled down onto the piano and I wiped them away quickly. I looked to the crowd and half of them were crying with me! "Okay, give it up for Hinamori Amu! How touching was that song? Now it's time to see who won, come back up here Utau!" Utau walked up with a confident grin on her face, I swear I saw her twitch. The DJ held up Utau's hand. "Who thought Utau was the best?" Only a few people cheered. "How about Amu?" The crowd boomed with applause. "A standing ovation! Amu is the new star musician!" He exclaimed. I walked down to my friends. "Great job!" Everyone complimented. "Are you okay, Amu-chan?" Tohru asked, concern in her eyes. "I'm fine, it's just painful to remember." I gave a weak smile. Utau came up to me. "I really am sorry for everything, you're way better than me in every way." She said almost in tears. "That's not true! And nobody is better than another. We all have our flaws!" I said, an attempt to cheer her up. "Really?" She looked at me. "Does this mean we're friends?" I asked. "Of course! Best friends!" She beamed.

* * *

**Arison:** Finally! Sorry for the lacking of Ikuto, but this is where the romance really starts!

**Ikuto:** How could you forget about me?

**Amu:** Easy like this- {Pushes Ikuto away}

**Ikuto:** Now you have to say sorry!

**Amu:** Fine sorry-

**Ikuto: **Ah ah ah!{waves finger} not like that {stalks toward Amu}

Like this- {Kisses Amu}

**Amu:** Ew! You pervert!

**Arison: **Until next time ;)


	5. New Rival

**Arison:** Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update!

**Ikuto:** This better be good.

**Tadase:** I'm here!

**Ikuto:** I'm sorry! Um … take your time!

**Arison:** Okay I don't need you Tadase!

**Amu:** I hate you!

**Arison:** Sorry but I only bring out Tadase when Ikuto pisses me off.

**Amu:** Oh. Hey Ikuto! Why'd you hit me?

**Ikuto:** What? You're setting me up!

**Arison:** You think I'm going to believe that? Tadase!

{Security drags Ikuto away}

**Ikuto:** I'm innocent!

**Tadase:** Arison does not own anything, and Ikuto does not own Amu.

**Ikuto:** Since when? Arison you traitor!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_Utau came up to me. "I really am sorry for everything, you're way better than me in every way." She said almost in tears. "That's not true! And nobody is better than another. We all have our flaws!" I said, an attempt to cheer her up. "Really?" She looked at me. "Does this mean we're friends?" I asked. "Of course! Best friends!" She beamed. _

**:::Amu's POV:::**

…**...At Lunch...**

I walked into the cafeteria with Tohru, Utau, Rima, and Yaya. All of a sudden as we sat down at our table, a girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes pounced on Ikuto.

"Hi Ikuto-kun!" She said a little to energetic. "Hi Saaya." He said while grabbing her waist. She blushed a deep red and giggled.

She caught me staring, "Who are _you_?" She asked with heavy attitude. "I'm your worst nightmare," I chuckled, "Hinamori Amu, and you are?"

"Ha, Ah, Ha! You're kidding, you should already know I'm the extremely rich and beautiful model Saaya! But wait how could you know? You look like a peasant!" She growled.

"I wouldn't go there Saaya ..." Utau warned. "I won't waste my breath, anyway isn't there something you wanted to ask me Tohru?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to know where you were when we lost touch!" She babbled.

"I was with the guys in London." "Really? But before you were in America." She stated baffled.

"I took my mom's private jet, but it really got boring with just me and 3OH!3 in there." I recalled. "3OH!3? I love them!" Ikuto said interested. "Of course you do, you're just that perverted." I smirked. Saaya fell off the table. "Guess she's not the best girl to make out with." Ikuto remarked. "Helloooo? I'm still here, Ikuto!" Saaya pouted begging for attention, as she sat back down.

"So how many languages can you speak?" Ikuto asked me ignoring Saaya.

"Hm … I don't really know the number but I speak English, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Latin, Chinese, Korean, Hungarian, German, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Polish, Greek, Turkish, Russian, and Romanian.

I know it's not much but it comes in handy." I said uninterested.

"That's what I like about you Amu, you're different … and speaking French is totally hot." Ikuto complimented me. I blushed so much I needed to change the subject.

Before I said anything Saaya interjected "You've got to be kidding, like I'll believe that!" -sigh- " Vous êtes très stupide." I said with a perfect french accent.

"Excuse me?" "I said you are very stupid, in French." I mocked. She fell off the table _again. _We all laughed hysterically. "You brat!" She screamed, stomping away, Ikuto chuckled.

"You're not bad Amu." A jolt of pleasure came through me as my name rolled of his toung. Wait, I did **NOT** just think that, I blushed.

"T-thanks, I-Ikuto." I just _Stuttered _what is _wrong _with me?

Lunch ended and after another two pestering periods, school ended. I unlocked my locker, grabbing my books. Two arms snaked around my waist pulling me close from behind. "Eek! Ikuto! Let me go!" I shouted. "Why would I do that?" He asked innocently. I pulled free of his tight grip. "Whatever, I got to go. Bye!" I ran through the now empty halls and out into the courtyard. Why is he so interested with me? "Amu?" Someone called. I turned to see Tadase. "You busy? I was just about to go to the guardian meeting." He explained. "Guardian meeting?" I questioned. "We call the student council 'guardians'. All of the Studs and Flirts are guardians except Ikuto and Utau." "Oh, I guess I'll come." I followed Tadase to a large glass greenhouse. "Wow." I mumbled as we stepped inside. Past a grand fountain, all of the guardians were there. I approached them and saw Utau and Ikuto. "Why are _you_ here?" I taunted Ikuto. "Oh, Tadase invited us too!" She giggled hugging me.

I saw a flash of rainbow. "Huh? What was that?" I pointed out. "Uhhh... nothing!" Yaya stalled nervously. The atmosphere tensed. "I saw something!" I confirmed. Just then a tiny girl clown chara skidded to a stop laughing right in front of me. Her rainbow polka dots were what i saw when she flew by. "Ran, do you know her?" I inquired as she popped out of my Chara bag. "No we've never seen her, desu!" Su answered for her. Miki was the third to come out. "Where's Dia? I swear she was-" "You have charas?" Rima cut me off. "You can see them? Where's yours?" I wondered. "This is my chara, Kusu Kusu." The giggling chara floated to her side.

"And this is Kiseki my chara, Pepe Yaya's chara, Musashi Kairi's chara, Daichi Kukai's chara, Rythm and Temari Nagi's charas." Tadase listed gesturing to each chara. "Iru and Eru are my charas." Utau claimed. "I'm Suu, desu!" "I'm Ran!" Dia yawned floating to my side along with Miki. "I'm Dia!" They all introduced. "Introduce yourself!" I scolded Miki. "Whatever, I'm Miki." Ikuto smirked. "Hey! Yoru! Get over here, you'll want to see this!" Ikuto shouted. A cat chara? I knew he was a weirdo. "Who's these guys? Nya." Yoru asked. "We're _girls _idiot!" Miki shouted. I strut over to Ikuto and grabbed the collar of his shirt, despite him being taller than me. "Why you little!-" "Little? I'm taller than you! It's not my fault, I didn't know you had charas." He smirked wider. "Ugh!" I let go.

"Four charas huh? Well then, welcome to the guardians!" Tadase congratulated. "What? I have two charas!" Utau yelled. "Yeah but we had enough, plus Nagi already has two charas. Amu's a different story, she has four charas." "What did you call us here for anyway, Tadase?" I asked. "Oh right! Lately, Easter has still been creating x eggs even though Utau and Ikuto were released. It's been a lot of stress for all of us so I decided we could take a vacation to the multi-season resort and spa! Even you Amu, you can bring Tohru. I'm sure after that event six years ago, you need to have someone who will understand." How does he know? "I told him, I hope you're not mad Amu-Chan." Tohru said walking in. Her chara, Misa, was floating beside her. Misa had long blond hair and blue eyes with bows in her hair like Tohru. Misa is like a blond mini her. "It's fine." I sighed. "So anyway, lets go!" Yaya broke the silence. This is gonna be one hell of a trip.

* * *

**Arison:** So what do you think?

**Ikuto: **I'm back {Glares}

**Amu: **You know she'll do it again

**Ikuto: **Fine, I'll just annoy you

**Amu:** Uh … I'm good

**Ikuto:** Ohhh no, you do not get away that easily {Grin}

**Arison:** Please Review!


	6. Vacation

**Arison: **Hey! I'd like to give a shout out to my friend KitsuneTajiri for her awesome new and original story called 'Ground Rules'

**Ikuto: **Is it any good?

**Arison:** Are you kidding, it's amazing! It's about {Starts rambling about the story}

**Ikuto:** I shouldn't have asked : l{Arison still rambling}

**Amu and Ikuto: **Arison does not own anything, Enjoy!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

"_It's been a lot of stress for all of us so I decided we could take a vacation to the multi-season resort and spa! Even you Amu, you can bring Tohru. I'm sure after that event six years ago, you have to have someone who will understand." How does he know? "I told him, I hope you're not mad Amu-Chan." Tohru said walking in. Her chara, Misa, was floating beside her. Misa had long blond hair and blue eyes with bows in her hair like Tohru. Misa is like a blond mini her. "It's fine." I sighed. "So anyway, lets go!" Yaya broke the silence. This is gonna be one hell of a trip. _

**:::Amu's POV:::**

Everyone was going to meet at my place. My suitcase was already packed, sitting on my bed. I heard the doorbell ring. That must be them! I grabbed my suitcase and my charas followed as I opened the door. "Good morning Amu-Chan!" Yaya boomed. "Hi Yaya!" I giggled. "Hello Hinamori-san!" Tadase greeted. I looked around to find everyone with their cars.

"Ugh! I forgot!" I growled. "What is it Amu-Chan?" Utau asked, concerned. "My parents won't let me drive my BMW for a week because I was out past my curfew. All I have is my motorcycle." I frowned. "We're driving in pairs anyway!" Kukai shouted. "Okay here are the pairs decided by random: Utau and Kukai, Me and Yaya, Tohru and Tadase, Rima and Nagi, Ikuto and Amu." Kairi announced. "What? I have to sit next to this pervert for a full two hours?" I screamed. "Sorry Amu but it's too late to change it because you'll also be sharing hotel rooms." Nagi stated.

"I swear I'm gonna murder you if you even touch me Tsukiyomi!" I threatened. Tohru's eyes widened and she held me back. "Now Amu, calm down. Remember what happened to that last victim of yours! We don't want Ikuto to lose any blood, okay?" She reminded. "I do." I hissed through my clenched teeth. She tightened her grip. "Fine!" I shook her off and unwillingly stomped into Ikuto's car.

"Wow, you're a **bad **girl, _Amu._" Ikuto teased, once we were driving. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "What did you do to get your car taken away?" He pressed. "I was just walking through a graveyard late at night, because I couldn't sleep." I replied. "Aren't girls creeped out by that kind of stuff?"

"Maybe others, but like you said I'm different." I liked using his own words against him. "So, what do you want to do when we get there?" Damn that smirk! "N-nothing you P-Perv!" I stuttered. How does he do that? "Not in that way you pervy kid." He joked. I shut up knowing anything I said would backfire.

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

She didn't speak, turning her head to look out the window. After a few moments it started to get a little awkward. "I hate this silence, can you turn on some music?" Amu requested. A plan formed in my head. I pulled out my iPod and picked the best song that could describe me. (Don't trust me by 3OH!3 is playing) I start to sing the lyrics as Amu's eyes widened. "You PERVERT! Change the song now!" I searched through my iPod for the next best song (Starstrukk by 3OH!3 plays). "Oh god, you know what? I think I've had enough of your perverted play list!" She ripped my iPod out and plugged in her own. I snickered. "I have a name you know." I mumbled. The song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on, she started to sing. "Amu, I didn't know you felt that way." I teased. "Like hell!" She blushed scarlet. So I make her blush, huh? I won't fail, I'm the top playboy and I always win my target over.

We arrived at the luxury hotel. As me and Amu got out of the car, Kukai pulled me away. "So, is she your new target?" Kukai grinned. "Yep." I smirked. "Don't be so sure, I hear she's hard to get." Kukai poked. "Wanna bet?" I challenged. "You know it! I know this already stands, but lets make it official. If you don't get her without falling for her, then your title will be demolished as 'top playboy' which clearly means you will be kicked out of the Studs!" Kukai turned to scowl at Tadase. Did I miss something?

**:::Amu's POV:::**

Ikuto was talking to Kukai, good. Now I can get the bed I want! Kairi had already reserved the rooms so he handed me the key. I sped through the lobby and up the stairs, I wasn't patient enough to use the elevator. All of our rooms were on the top floor. I swung the door open and my jaw dropped, Tadase wasn't kidding when he said it had everything! Inside the room was wide glass doors that lead to a balcony, the washroom was huge with a jet tub that could fit maybe five people! I strolled inside and noticed there was only one king sized bed. WHAT? I refuse to share a bed with Ikuto! Suddenly Kukai popped his head in, I guess they were done talking.

"Hey, Hinamori! Aren't the rooms just awesome!" He exclaimed. "NO! Why is there only ONE bed?" I shouted. Kukai stifled a laugh. "Uh, yeah. About that … we only told you that because we were afraid if you had to ride with Ikuto, you wouldn't come. Everyone gets their own room." He manged to say between laughs. "I'm not that stupid, but thank god!" Relief washed over me.

When the others finally came up I found out Ikuto was the room across from me. Oh joy! I was now laying on my bed. Someone blew into my ear. "Eh! Pervert!" I turned to see Ikuto. "So you've finally come back to reality." And with that he grabbed my arm dragging me out of my room. "Let go! Where are we going?" Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Well who else can I go snowboarding with?" I smirked. Wrong choice Ikuto, WRONG choice. "I don't know how, will you teach me?" I said innocently. "Of course." He grinned.

We went snowboarding and as we got onto the ground I swerved to the trail that had all the obstacles. Ikuto followed and grinned at me, he started to mount the ramps and went down every obstacle without one flaw. "My turn!" I called. I completed the whole course adding flips and jumps of the rails and ramps. Ikuto stood dumbfounded. "Is there anything you can't do?" "Yes." "Tell me." "Nope." If he thinks he's gonna find my weakness that easily, he's in for a big surprise.

* * *

**Arison:** Finished!

**Ikuto**: That took you two days!

**Arison:** Well I have finals so_ sorry_ for studying!

**Amu:** Don't worry, Ikuto's just being a pest, didn't you have something to say Arison?

**Arison:** Yes actually! I've been dying to write this other story that popped into my head! I'll try to finish this story first before I go all supernatural on the next story. It was an original story by me but it's so much better with Ikuto and Amu in it! So look out for my new story on my profile.


	7. Stories Of Our Past

**Arison: **Hey! I just finished finals so now I can update more often!

**Ikuto: **Are you really using that again? {Rolls Eyes}

**Amu: **Well what if I said the same thing?

**Ikuto:** I-I um ...

**Amu and Arison:** Someone grab a camera! Tsukiyomi Ikuto is _stuttering and blushing! _

**Ikuto:** No I'm not! Ugh … Arison doesn't own anything.

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_He started to mount the ramps and went down every obstacle without one flaw. "My turn!" I called. I completed the whole course adding flips and jumps of the rails and ramps. Ikuto stood dumbfounded. "Is there anything you can't do?" "Yes." "Tell me." "Nope." If he thinks he's gonna find my weakness that easily, he's in for a big surprise. _

**:::Amu's POV::: **

I crashed onto the bed, tired from snowboarding. Ikuto bet he could beat me, and to my surprise he did!

Why is it all of a sudden, competition is everywhere? What is this feeling? I sighed. I didn't quite feel like sleeping.

As I laid on my back staring at the ceiling, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Hinamori-san!" Tadase greeted. Is this kid gay or something?

"Hi." I yawned. "We're all going to the hot springs, wanna come?" He suggested.

Nope. "That sounds great!" I lied. I didn't want to go but if I didn't Utau would kill me in my sleep. I headed to the girls' bath and joined them.

I was glad we weren't bathing in the unisex bath. "Soooo …" Utau trailed off, everyone was giggling. "Is it true you like Ikuto?" Yaya blurted out. "Yaya!" Everyone yelled in unison. "N-no! Why would I like him?" "Just admit it! It's already been like a month, and we've all grown closer." Rima interjected. It's true, a whole month had passed after I joined the guardians. Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Tohru were all my best friends now. Ikuto would always tease me, but later he would be busy "having fun" with random girls. "Why is he a playboy in the first place?" I asked speaking my thoughts. "Oh … well you see, when Tadase transferred to this school he was so popular. Ikuto and him are childhood 'friends' so Ikuto transferred after him. Tadase was a bad influence on Ikuto and ..." Utau explained with a dark expression. "Then Tadase gave up on being a playboy. It was right after he came back from a short trip." She continued. The night air tensed under the stars. No one dared to speak until we all left.

I was under the covers of my bed in my room. So that's why? Tadase is such a baka! I hope he learned his lesson. Deep in thought, I felt those familiar strong arms snake around my waist and pull me to his muscled chest. "Ikuto!" I wined, too tired to even fight back. "So Utau told you my past." Ikuto sighed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I never liked Kiddy King, he would always try to be better than me. My last girlfriend broke my heart so I was single. To make me jealous, Tadase became a playboy and convinced me I was no good. I gave in and tried to surpass him, to make him feel the pain I did." I gazed into his now melancholy eyes. "Love is painful, I know that. And believe me, I know what it's like to lose someone you love." I comforted him. Ikuto fell limp into my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair. His ears and tail appeared as I stroked his ears. "_Amu_ ..." He purred. Ikuto pulled me down and nuzzled into my neck wrapping his arms around me as we drifted off.

"_Himeka!" I screamed desperately. The blond boy held the sharp metal knife to her neck glistening in the moonlight. "Love me or face the consequences, you can't run or hide. I will find you and claim you as my lover. You have no one left, your daddy is dead as well as all your friends. After her, your mom and Ami will be next." The boy said drawing blood from her neck. "No! I could never love you! No matter what, I will never love you!" I yelled. "Very well, I warned you." The boy's dark figure placed the knife forcefully into my hand . "Kill her or Tohru goes." He warned. I whipped around to plunge the knife into his heart. Instead, he shielded himself with Himeka. "It's okay Amu, I love you no matter what. Follow your heart and don't listen to him." She breathed her last words. "No!" I roared sinking onto the ground in her puddle of blood. Even in death, a smile graced her lips bring back memories of her. My best friend, my soul sister, the only one who truly understood me, gone. Tears flowed down my cheeks while I cried. "I told you. I'll come back and make you mine, I promise." The boy smirked and disappeared into the night. Tohru still in shock, calmed me down saying it wasn't my fault. Yet I knew it was all a lie. Everything was my fault. I'm a monster. _

I jolted up from the bedsheets, it was already morning. "Amu, you okay?" Ikuto asked concerned. "I-Ikuto?" I grasped his shirt and cried into his chest. "Shh, Amu. It's alright. I'm here, it was just a nightmare." He stroked my back while cuddling me. "I dreamed about what happened six years ago." I said between sniffles. "Why do you care?" I cried. "I'm so sorry, Amu." He whispered.

**:::Ikuto's POV::: **

I got to know this perfect girl. And she saw right through me. I could never see through her though. Amu was my only real best friend, but I was just a perverted playboy to her. Nothing else. I couldn't help but apologize for that stupid bet me and Kukai made. If she knew, she would never forgive me.

When Amu stopped crying I got up. "Wha-" She looked up. "Miss me already?" I smirked causing her to blush. "Just go get changed you pervert, we're going to the beach." Amu snapped. "Whatever you say, my little strawberry." I smirked even wider. "I am not your anything!" She yelled after me as I swung the door closed. I sighed, she really is fun to tease.

* * *

**Amu: **Why I ought-ta!

**Ikuto: **Become my girlfriend?

**Amu: **Yes! I-I mean no!

**Ikuto: **Too late, Amu-_koi. _

**Amu:** Quit that! I would never be your girlfriend!

**Arison: **I don't know about that …

**Amu: **What? You mean- NO!

**Arison:** Thanks for reading, Please review! And Amu, stop whining!


	8. Jealousy

**Arison:** EEEKK! I am so sorry! I am moving so I didn't have time to write!

**Ikuto:** Is there anything else that is gonna keep you from writing?

**Amu:** I bet there is, but she won't tell us …

**Arison:** Look guys, I-

**Ikuto:** We don't want to hear it!

**Amu:** Do the disclaimer yourself!

**Arison:** I do not own anything! I would like to give credit to my friend Soramu for helping me with this chapter!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_I got to know this perfect girl. And she saw right through me. I could never see through her though. Amu was my only real best friend, but I was just a perverted playboy to her. Nothing else. I couldn't help but apologize for that stupid bet me and Kukai made. If she knew, she would never forgive me._

_When Amu stopped crying I got up. "Wha-" She looked up. "Miss me already?" I smirked causing her to blush. "Just go get changed you pervert, we're going to the beach." Amu snapped. "Whatever you say, my little strawberry." I smirked even wider. "I am not your anything!" She yelled after me as I swung the door closed. I sighed, she really is fun to tease._

**:::Amu's POV:::**

Ikuto swung the door closed. Time to get up … wait we're going to the beach. THE BEACH! Who knows what perverted things Ikuto will do to me! I refuse to go. But what should I do? I walked up to the door and locked it. There, now no one can bother me. Just then I heard loud banging on the door. "Amu! Get up! We're going to the beach!" Utau hollered from the other side. "No, I'm not going." I whined. "Oh yes you are!" She busted the door down, uh oh. "Amu, do not let this opportunity slip away! This is your chance to let Ikuto see you in a bikini!" "U-Utau! No way! That pervert is not allowed to see anything!" A light blush painted my cheeks. Without another word, Utau dragged me out of my room along with my beach bag that I packed last night. _Oh crap._

**:::Utau's POV:::**

I dragged Amu down the halls, into the lobby, and then out the doors. "Utau!" She whined. "This is for your own good Amu! Anyway, just get in the car!" I shoved her in with a grin on my features. I joined her in the driver's side and started the engine, nothing is gonna stop my plan. Amu kept whining the whole way to the beach. She's even worse than Yaya! "We're here, so shut up already!" I grumbled. "Here, go change." I handed her the beach bag. "No!" She huffed. "Not even for your best friend?" Amu jumped and slowly turned to face him. "Zero?" She gasped. "Yup, and I even brought Ciel and the twins." Oh Ikuto, you have serious competition. This will be really fun to watch…

**:::Amu's POV::: **

I watched as Hikaru and Kaoru approached me. They locked arms with me and dragged me into the dressing stall. "Change!" They ordered. "Fine, but get out!" I yelled, shoving them both out of the stalls. I changed into my black spaghetti strap bikini with tiny white skulls as a pattern.

I walked over to our spot that was marked with umbrellas and large towels to sit on. I took a seat in between the twins, Ciel was behind me and so was Zero. Utau was next to Kukai, Yaya next to Kairi, Tohru next to Tadase, Rima and Nagi, and Ikuto next to Kukai. "So we finally get to spend time with you." Hikaru remarked. I was laying down along with Hikaru and Kaoru. Zero and Ciel were both hovering over me from behind. Zero inched his face closer to mine. "I missed you, ya know." He whispered. I could feel my face burning up. "M-me too." I managed to reply. His face is really close!

**:::Ikuto's POV::: **

Amu walked over to us. I realized she was wearing a really tempting bikini. God, she looks hot. Wait is she sitting next to… Why are _they_ here? Her stupid emo friends… I'm emo, right? Zero was now hovering over her whispering something in her ear. "M-me too." Amu squeaked. _He_ made _her_ **stutter**? I do NOT lose my target that easily! This is war.

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I turned my face away, to avoid going any further. I spotted Ikuto glaring at us, I frowned. "What's your problem?" I said dryly. "Nothing." He shrugged. "Dammit!" I huffed. Why does he always avoid my questions? I gritted my teeth. "Oh no." The twins sighed. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Amu, please don't get mad. But… you do look adorable that way." Ciel smirked as he turned me to meet his eyes. "T-thanks." I stuttered. Ikuto got up and grabbed Utau. "We'll be in the water." He stomped off, clearly pissed. Everyone else took off to take a walk, so it was just me and the guys. Ciel pulled me onto his lap and I locked my arms around his neck. We always used to sit like this for hours on end, talking. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I giggled at his cold touch. "No fair Ciel! We want to spend time with Amu too!" Hikaru and Kaoru mewled. "Nope." Ciel popped the p. "How about I spend time with each of you later?" I suggested. "Fine, but it has to be alone time." Zero agreed. "Sure." I shrugged. They all left me and Ciel alone.

I glanced over to the ocean to see Utau happily making out with Ikuto. What a playboy, I swear if he tries anything on me- "What is it?" Ciel asked. "Nothing." I sighed. "Zero wasn't the only one who missed you." He mentioned. His breath tickled my neck. "Mmmm…" I breathed, I was getting tired. We lay there like that, until I fell asleep in his arms.

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

I started to make out with Utau, but it just didn't feel right. I broke the kiss to look at Amu. She was limp in Ciel's arms, sleeping. Why won't she sit with me like that? She looked so peaceful, like an angel. Why am I thinking like that? I was just making out with the hottest girl in school and I don't care! Wait, correction, second hottest to Amu. Wasn't she jealous at all? Why does the world hate me?

**:::Utau's POV:::**

Even though he is the hottest guy in school, I hate making out with him. I just hope that Kukai didn't see this. I looked up at Ikuto; he had an expression of longing on his face. And guess who he's longing for? Amu! Perfect, she's making him jealous without even trying… If only she really tried, Ikuto would fall to Amu's knees begging for her. This is all according to plan… he he.

**:::Amu's POV::: **

I woke up lying on Ciel's chest. My eyes fluttered open to meet his. I remembered earlier when Ikuto was making out with Utau, but Utau likes Kukai. Ikuto wouldn't do that to Utau, I know him. Wait… that means… he's trying to make me jealous! Well… two can play at this game. "So you've finally woken up." Ciel stated smirking. His was different than Ikuto's. Rather than it being perverted, it was mischievous. "You're just like a pillow." I purred, I didn't have any experience in flirting but by his reaction, I can tell it's working. Ikuto will be sorry. Ciel pulled me closer without breaking eye contact. I quickly glanced over to Ikuto, to see if he was watching. Good he was. Show time! "Amu…" He lifted my chin, so we were centimeters apart.

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

I watched as Amu awoke on Ciel's chest. He pulled her closer, god kill me now. Then, of course, he kissed her. And what's worse, she kissed him back. Her lips twitched upwards into a smirk. She's trying to make me jealous! I won't lose. I slid my hand in Utau's and walked over to the scene. I cleared my throat, they broke apart. "Can I help you?" Amu shot, clearly pissed. "We just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a concert later." Utau interjected. "Oh… about that. Amu, that's why we came, we are supposed to be playing at that concert." Ciel confessed. "It's fine." Amu giggled. Anger boiled up inside me. That just made things worse! I stomped off again to find Kukai and the others. When I started to talk to Kukai, I felt a tug on my blue and grey striped hoodie. "Ne, Ikuto. Are you mad at me?" I turned to find Amu peeking up at me through her thick eyelashes. I bet she's teasing me. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Kukai.

**:::Amu's POV::: **

Everyone had already changed into their regular clothes. I was wearing regular black stilettos with pink bows in the front, over the knee high socks that were also black lined with pink lace at the top, jean shorts, a tight purple tank top and a white design-T covered with an unzipped hoodie that was black and pink stripes with cat ears on the hood that was lined with faux fur. (**outfit in profile**.) Utau had a white sundress on and Kukai had jeans with a plain t-shirt. Ciel had black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt on. Ikuto was wearing a grey and blue striped hoodie that was barely zipped up, under was a tight black shirt that hugged his muscled chest. He also had grey skinny jeans and a thin black choker around his neck with a silver cross dangling from it.

I walked up to him with Ciel slowly following from behind. I tugged on Ikuto's sleeve and put on my most innocent face. "Ne, Ikuto. Are you mad at me?" He turned towards me but then looked away, as if I wasn't there. Okay fine, be that way! But you'll regret it later…

* * *

**Arison:** Are you still mad?

**Ikuto:** Are you kidding! You made Amu kiss Ciel!

**Amu:** So you can kiss Utau, but I can't kiss Ciel?

**Ikuto: **Yup! {Smirk}

**Arison:** Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	9. Payback

**Amu:** So am I going to date Ciel? {Perky}

**Arison:** I wish, but then this wouldn't be an Amuto story.

**Ikuto:** Hey! What about me? I can be just as-

**Amu and Arison:** No! Ciel is so dark and mysterious, and those eyes… {Swoon}

**Ikuto:** Whatever… they can be such girls sometimes. Arison doesn't own anything. {Rolls eyes}

{Girls drop dead due to Ikuto's hotness}

Uhhh… {Sweat drop}

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_Everyone had already changed into their regular clothes. I was wearing regular black stilettos with pink bows in the front, over the knee high socks that were also black lined with pink lace at the top, jean shorts, a tight purple tank top and a white design-T covered with an unzipped hoodie that was black and pink stripes with cat ears on the hood that was lined with faux fur. (__**outfit in profile**__.) Utau had a white sundress on and Kukai had jeans with a plain t-shirt. Ciel had black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt on. Ikuto was wearing a grey and blue striped hoodie that was barely zipped up, under was a tight black shirt that hugged his muscled chest. He also had grey skinny jeans and a thin black choker around his neck with a silver cross dangling from it._

_I walked up to him with Ciel slowly following from behind. I tugged on Ikuto's sleeve and put on my most innocent face. "Ne, Ikuto. Are you mad at me?" He turned towards me but then looked away, as if I wasn't there. Okay fine, be that way! But you'll regret it later…_

**:::Amu's POV:::**

Zero had pulled me away from Ciel and the ignorant Ikuto. "My turn." Zero grinned at me, I waved to Ciel and the others as Zero lead me back to the beach off of the boardwalk. We kept walking as I silently stared at the full moon. "So, what did I miss? Did Ciel do anything?" Zero questioned suspiciously once we were out of earshot. I felt like I've forgotten something…

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

Zero pulled Amu away, back to the beach and they strode by the moonlight. By now they were out of earshot… for most people. "So, what did I miss? Did Ciel do anything?" I heard him ask. Well of course he did! "Umm-"Amu stalled. "Never mind, it's just… I…" He trailed off. I knew where this was going… AGAIN. I tuned out; I don't want to hear any more.

**:::Normal POV:::**

Everyone was now gathering at a stage near the boardwalk. Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Utau, and Tohru were all in the front row. Amu was now back stage with her band and other artists. Miki floated to Amu's side. "Are you sure about this?" Miki whispered. "Yeah, I can't wait to see his reaction!" Amu smirked. Her band was the opening to the concert. She plugged her electric guitar in and walked up to the microphone in the front. There was another one beside her, for Zero. Ciel was playing rhythm guitar, Hikaru was drums, and Kaoru was bass. The lights flickered to the drumbeat and the crowd recognized the song and started to cheer.

"This song was written by our awesome songwriter, Amu. And it's called Paint it Black." Zero announced. **{Song originally by rolling stones and played by VersaEmerge, don't own!} **

**Amu: **I see a red door and I want to painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black

**Zero:** I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

**Amu: **I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back

**Zero: **I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day

**Amu: **I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and must have it painted black

**Zero: **Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black

**Amu: **No more will my green sea turn to a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me until the mornin' comes

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black

**Zero: **I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

**Amu: **I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah!  
painted black  
painted black!

They played a couple more songs including Teenagers {By My Chemical Romance, don't own} and Fire [Aim your arrows high] {by VersaEmerge, don't own}. They left the stage and Amu's plan was about to commence.

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

Amu left the stage and winked at me. What did she do? I have a bad feeling about this. After the short intermission, the announcer came back onto the stage. "Hey, you guys having fun! Well put your hands together for radio sensation, **3OH!3**!" Awesome, and as if it couldn't get any better, Starstrukk began to play. I bet Amu is really pissed now. But to my surprise, Amu strut onto the stage in a tight deep blue corset that hugged her all her curves. It had black lace right in the middle going down, more black lace traces the parts where the corset curves the most with light sparkles making the entire outfit pop. Also she was wearing it with REALLY short shorts complete with fishnet stockings and shiny black stilettos. Then Amu joined the chorus. What? She started to dirty dance with them, smirking! And when the solo came… she began to walk off the stage towards me singing _those_ lyrics.

Amu-You know that type of sh*t  
Just don't work on me  
Whistlin' and tryin' to Flirt with me  
Don't take it personally  
'Cause we were never in love  
It doesn't really matter  
Who you say you are  
Singin' out the window  
Of your car  
Find another girl across the Bar  
'Cause L-O-V-E is not what this was.

The song continued leaving me stunned. She's not getting away with this…

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I watched as shock crossed Ikuto's face, priceless! But then, as I went back stage, I thought I saw him smirk… uh oh. I changed back into my regular outfit. I walked down the steps and off the stage along with the guys to be greeted by the others. "That was awesome!" The girls said in unison, I had already told them my plan ahead of time. Before anyone else could bombard me with compliments, Ikuto pulled me to the side. "We're going back to the hotel!" He called to them. To my surprise, he stayed silent and didn't tease me, AT ALL.

He drove to the hotel and led me up to my room. When I was about to close the door, he held it open and let himself in locking the door behind him. "Hey! Get out!" I shrieked at him. Ikuto pinned me to the wall locking my wrists in place. "So this whole time, you were trying to make me jealous." He said getting straight to the point. "As if!" I couldn't think straight… he's so close. "I have to admit though, it was hard not to be. Ciel and Zero got so much more out of you than me." His eyes darkened, was he really jealous? Then realization hit me. Ciel, Zero, I played with them both. Won't they hate me? My phone vibrated in my pocket, Ikuto released his firm grip.

"Moshi, Moshi?" I answered, taking a seat on the bed. "Hey, Amu! It's Utau. Don't worry about anything that happened between you and Ciel or Zero today, I told them it was all part of my plan… he he. Anyway have fun with Ikuto!"

Before I could complain, she hung up. "That was interesting." Ikuto pursed his lips. "Yeah." I replied. His cat features were now in tact so I knew Yoru was close along with Miki. "Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia!" I called. Ran jumped to my side playfully. "What is it, Amu-Chan?" She asked. "Do me a favor, and separate Miki from Yoru. Also, this." I finished.

"Watashi no kokoro, unlock!" I motioned my hands around the lock and a bright light gleamed, I character transformed with Ran. "Get out!" I yelled at Ikuto. "Nah, I'm good." His infamous smirk sprawled upon his lips. I took him by his hood, and threw him out. Unfortunately, he grabbed my arm in time to pull me down with him. I landed on top of him, my face inches away from his.

"What's going on here?" Someone shrieked "Tohru!" I saw Tohru stare at me and I can already tell what she's thinking. "It's not what it looks like!" I try to explain. "He busted into my room, and wouldn't leave! Not to mention, he was basically trying to RAPE me!" I steamed.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Rape?" He echoed, sounding surprised. "Please, there are much better places for that..." He leaned in close to my ear and whispered "Like my room, Amu" I blushed a deep pink. This time, I knew Tohru was going to say something, but she just stayed quiet. "I'll leave you two alone to it then." She giggled then left.

GREAT! Now she got the wrong idea! "WHAT do you think you're doing, Ikuto!" I exclaimed. "Well, you said it yourself, apparently I was raping you." He smirked. UGH! I crossed my arms and turned away. "But you know, your statement was a bit off, Amu. It's not rape if you enjoyed It." He teased. My face drained of its color and got replaced by tomato red. "I did NOT enjoy any of it!" I yelled, at an attempt to discourage him. He is so annoying! "Then why are you still on my lap?" Wait… **WHAT**? Oh god, I was still on his lap! I sprang up and shut the door in his face. Why does he do that?

* * *

**Arison: **Well now that I'm awake … {Glares at Ikuto}

**Ikuto:** What? Not my fault I'm extremely hot, good looking, cute, emo, kissable…

**Amu:** First, you are a sad attempt at emo… second, you are NOT kissable!

**Ikuto:** So you mean the time we spent together last night was nothing?

**Amu:** {Blush} Nothing like that happened BAKA!

**Ikuto:** It did in your dreams… about me.

**Amu: **You have three seconds to run …

{Ikuto runs away as Amu chases him at a slow pace}

**Arison:** You never were so athletic, were you Amu? Anyway, review! By the way, doesn't anybody hate that they got rid of the awesome blue button?


	10. Back To Square One

**Arison: **So I've been thinking…

**Amu:** Yes you do that a lot now get on with it!

**Arison:** I love this story, but I don't want to write so many chapters. However, I know when I read a good story, I love when it's super long. So I will do my best to drag this story out as long as possible.

**Ikuto:** Really? I think I've had enough of Tadase-

**Amu:** Why? Are you jealous, Ikuto?

**Arison:** Eh hem {Clears Throat} I want to use those lines in the story! Save it for later idiots!

**Arison:** Hey! Guess what, we have a special guest today!

**Seina:** YEAH! It's me! Boy do I feel special. ;)

**Arison:** Thanks for helping me so much with this story!

**Seina:** No problem, you hear that people? I helped her with her story ALOT, I mean ALOT ALOT, so now she's crediting me. So...if you like her stuff, you should see MY stuff! Well, once I upload my stuff... I'm still kinda new to fanfiction but still :) if you liked the last few chapters, then you'll love the fanfics I'll be writing. By the way, I'm Seina Shinrai ;)

**Arison: **Would you like to do the honors?

**Seina:** hmm...

**Seina:** Could uh...Ikuto do it with me?

**Arison:** IKUTO! Get your kitty but down here NOW!

**Seina:** {Sweat drop} No need to be mean to him...gee

**Ikuto:** Yeah, you hear that, Amu?

**Seina:** Is this what you guys gotta put up with every day? I feel bad… I'm never mean to love interests...

**Amu:** Love interests? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WE ARE NOT LOVE INTERESTS!

**Seina:** Who says it has to be you? I'm talking about Ikuto here

**Amu:** No one steals MY Ikuto!

**Ikuto:** Aww you're jealous

**Seina:** ;) so you finally admit it, huh Amu?

**Arison:** Well now that we got it out of you... Seina, disclaimer please. YOU TOO IKUTO!

**Seina & Ikuto:** Arison doesn't own anything

**Seina:** But it would be cool if she did XD

**Arison:** Aww thanks, Enjoy!

* * *

**:::Recap::: **

_"But you know, your statement was a bit off, Amu. It's not rape if you enjoyed It." He teased. My face drained of its color and got replaced by tomato red. "I did NOT enjoy any of it!" I yelled, at an attempt to discourage him. He is so annoying! "Then why are you still on my lap?" Wait… __**WHAT**__? Oh god, I was still on his lap! I sprang up and shut the door in his face. Why does he do that?_

**:::Amu's POV::: **

I started to pack my suitcase, quickly. We were going to leave in about an hour. "What's the matter Amu-Chan, desu?" Suu asked. "Well you can tell by her expression that she's thinking about Ikuto." Miki said. "Am not! Says the one who was inseparable from Yoru!" I yelled. "Don't change the subject A-m-u-_Chan_, you know it's true." I could feel his breath tickle my neck. I froze, Ikuto took this chance to walk in front of me. Before at the beach, I saw what he was wearing. But I didn't _really_ notice it until now. I had to admit I always had a thing for emo guys… I inwardly slapped myself. Stop it! "So can I?" Ikuto said a little louder. "Um… sure." I didn't know what I was saying yes to but I just hope it wasn't something perverted.

When I got home, only Ami was there. My mom went with my dad to check up on his almost-healed injuries from 6 years ago. They would be in the hospital for a couple days so I'm stuck with Ami. I trudged up to my bedroom, took a shower and lay on my bed.

I took a deep sigh and checked my alarm clock, it read 9:30. With all that happened today, I couldn't believe it's not even late yet. "AMUUUUU! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" I heard Ami yell. Wait a second, BOYFRIEND? Oh, I got to see this. I ran downstairs only to find Ikuto in my living room!

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

Amu ran downstairs. She looked surprised to see me for some reason. "Something wrong Amu?" I asked casually. "YES!" she screamed. "Why are you in my house?" "Because you invited me, remember?"

**:::Amu's POV::: **

"Because you invited me, remember?" Ikuto pointed out. When did I ever do that? "Well, you didn't exactly invite me..." Ok, that sounds better..."But I asked, and you said 'sure'." Hmm...oh, that's what he was asking. I sighed. "Why did you want to come to my house anyways?" I inquired. "Why else? To see you, Amu." He replied. I could feel my cheeks burning. "Well, you saw me are you going to leave now?" Ikuto thought for a moment, and then a smirk crawled onto his face. I don't think I'm going to like his answer. "Now, Amu...that's not being a good host now is it?" Once again, my cheeks burned up. "Fine!" I huffed. "Do you want anything to eat?" I offered. "Hmm, there might be some things..." he said in a rather gross way. "IKUTO!" I shouted. "What? I was thinking of a sandwich, or pizza. What were you thinking of?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Seems like I'm not the only perverted in here."

UGH! Now what do I say? Instead of talking, I just went in the kitchen. I started looking through the cabinets, but then he interrupted. "But you know, Amu, I can think of something sweeter to eat..." He started. Before I could ask what, he leaned in close to me. I tried looking away, but his gaze was mesmerizing. We were so close, I could feel his breath. He moved his lips and said "Do you have any strawberries?" He whispered, right before backing away with a smirk on his face. Once again, did my soul completely leave my body? Why didn't I push him away or anything? I sighed. "No strawberries for you, pervy cat boy" I replied. He just chuckled. "Why not?" God, he was annoying. "Because normal people don't burst into other people's house just to ask for strawberries!" I replied. He chuckled again. "I don't want just any strawberry, I want you." He nipped my ear. "KYAAA!" I shrieked.

"If you're done here then would you please, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled at him. Then I ran up to my room and shut the door. Let's just hope Ikuto leaves. I walk over to my balcony, and look outside to see if I can see him walking down the sidewalk. Just then, I felt a cool breeze go down my neck. "AHH! IKUTO!" I screamed. "What are you doing in my room?" I was blushing madly. Well, nothing. You weren't downstairs, so I came up to see you." he replied. I sighed for the fiftieth time. "Well, get out I don't want you in here." I whispered to him. It wouldn't be good if Ami heard us… His expression changed.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Come to think of it, he seemed kind of sad. I didn't want to make him upset. "Plus. Even if I did, you couldn't stay and my parents will find out and call the police" I lied. "No they won't, because they aren't here" Ikuto pinned. How did he know that?

"Your friend Tohru told me about it after I left your room. She overheard us, and informed me about your parents not being home." Oh, so she's the one that caused all this. Why did she tell HIM of all people? I needed to get him out somehow...oh! I know! I pretended to cough on him. "You sound like you have a cold Amu." he smirked, pulling me closer.

"Need me to be your space heater?" I blushed scarlet. "NO! I don't need you to warm me up, now let go!" For once, he actually did. "Well then, enjoy the cold." He snapped. Ikuto began to crawl out but I tugged on his hoodie. "I'm sorry, I know I'm a horrible person yet you stay by my side. I'm always mean to you, Ikuto. You don't have to pity me any longer." I cried tears streaming down my face. Ikuto pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest. He stroked my hair, breathing in the scent of it. "Never. I'll never leave you, Amu." Ikuto whispered.

The few tears I shed were not enough to change my face, so my eyes were fine. "Ikuto…" I grabbed his shirt. Ikuto lifted my chin to stare into my eyes. His sapphire eyes glistened in the moonlight. His lips slowly inched towards mine; I could feel his breath tickle my lips. "Amu…" He purred. Ikuto pressed his lips to mine, my lips were perfectly carved into his. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms locked around his neck. His lips moved with mine creating electricity between us. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in his hair, clutching him to me. My lips parted as I breathed in his heavy scent. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I accepted and his tongue darted into my mouth. He licked the roof of my mouth and explored it as he pulled me down below him. We finally broke apart for air. He leaned down once more to plant a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

**:::Ikuto's POV::: **

I got off to lay down next to her, arms still around her waist with her body pressed to mine. Amu's eyes drifted close and she nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "I really do like you, Amu. That's why I need to tell you… I made this bet with Kukai. That if I couldn't get you without falling for you, I would lose my reputation and have to leave the Studs." I confessed. "Mmmm…" She replied. She probably didn't hear me. Her sleeping face is so adorable. I jumped off her balcony into the night.

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I woke up with messy hair. Probably from making out with Ikuto last night. I didn't really care about that stupid bet… but I wonder what he said before that. I knew we kissed an all but… are we a couple? I do like him but… does he even care about me, or am I just another toy?

I decided to put on a white collar shirt with my black and red striped hoodie. A black and red striped tie hung from my neck with chains dangling from pins. I also had shorts that were connected with straps to my black stockings. I also wore some lace up boots. I walked to school and approached the entrance. "Hey beautiful" Ikuto was smirking at me. "Sorry I gotta go meet Tadagay at the greenhouse." He laughed. "I like that nickname." Ikuto recomposed his smirk. I ran off to the greenhouse and met Tadase.

"So you said you wanted to see me alone?" I confirmed. "Yeah." An evil grin was plastered on his face that looks familiar… "Amu dear, don't you remember? I said I'd make you mine… now this time stay away from Ikuto or history may repeat itself." He said coldly pinning me to the wall. I realized he was that boy… who killed all my friends and almost my father. "No! I don't love you!" I screamed, desperate to be freed from his strong grip. Tadase forcefully pressed his lips to mine but I didn't kiss back. He tried to shove his tongue into my mouth, but I gave no access. When he finally let me go, I slid down the wall in tears. "Now remember, if you don't want to see bloodshed, stay away from Ikuto. Don't look at him, don't talk to him. Because he'll be the first to go." Tadase threatened.

I ran out crying, hoping no one would see. To my dismay, I crashed into someone. "Amu?" The figure said, when I looked up I found it was Ikuto. "What happened?" He was now alarmed. I jerked away from him. I'm so sorry Ikuto… "Get away!" I screamed. Ikuto's eyes were wide at my reaction. "Oi! What's going on?" Kukai shouted running over with all the Studs and Flirts. I looked at Ikuto straight in the eye. "I…" I couldn't say it to his face… because it wasn't true. I sunk down to my knees. "I hate you Ikuto!" I screamed, everyone gasped. "But-but I thought-" Utau started. "Well you thought wrong, Utau! I hate you all! Just stay away from me!"

I could barely take the words I threw at them, so I ran. I ran to my house, into my room, and locked the door. It wasn't good enough… I ran into the bathroom and locked myself inside. I started to scream and cry. I had nothing now, he has too much power. Even if I called the police, he would have already disabled the number from every phone I could possibly use. I already knew that he extended my parents stay at the hospital, all I could do was hope they were okay. Ami was clearly with them now due to his arrangements. I stood up and looked in the mirror.

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

My heart shattered when she spoke those words. She ran away, but I knew she was just going back home. "Let's go." Kukai led the way, but I broke into a run towards her house jumping onto her balcony, while everyone else staggered behind opening the front door. The moment I entered her room, I heard loud shattering of glass. Someone was screaming and crying. _Amu_! I kicked open the bathroom door with everyone crowding around her. "Amu-Chi!" Yaya cried. Amu was sitting on the floor in tears below the broken mirror. Her hands were bleeding. I scooped her up in my arms and we drove her to the nearest hospital.

**:::Amu's POV:::**

The doctors cleansed my wounds; it wasn't serious so they did it in the office without me getting changed. I kept my gaze to the ground still letting the tears fall. When the doctors let me go, they asked me to wait inside the office. Ikuto strolled in with a worried expression on his face. "I don't want to hear that you hate me or anyone else, I know that's not true. Before this you saw kiddy king. Kukai told me that it was him who made Kukai set up the bet. He only did it because he threatened Utau. What did he do to you?" Ikuto questioned. "I just can't, I don't deserve you. Leave me alone before you get hurt." I warned grimly. "I promised I would never leave you, I meant that." Ikuto pulled me into his warm and comforting embrace. I broke, there's no way I could keep this up. "I'm so sorry Ikuto! It's Tadase! He said he would repeat what happened six years ago, starting with you!" I cried into his chest. "I won't let that sadistic child harm anyone. We're together and that's all that matters." He whispered into my ear.

"How? How can I even be near anyone without Tadase noticing?" I asked my tears drying. "Simple, we'll get you a wig and contacts, make up another name, and you'll be a different person. But no matter what, you'll still be my little strawberry." My heart skipped a beat despite my reaction. "I am not your anything!" I yelled as i stomped out of the room. I'm back to square one, aren't I?

* * *

**Arison:** Yay! No more emo Amu!

**Amu:** {Sweat Drop}

**Ikuto:** You… put us back on square one?

**Arison: **Well like I said, I'll do my best to drag this out… anyways enough drama for now! It's time for more rivalry! Check out my profile to answer a poll question that will change the story forever… Please Review!


	11. Clubbing

**Arison: **So I've been checking the pole on my profile… It's a three-way tie! Between Saaya, Boys vs. Girls, and Karaoke off!

**Amu: **I think it should be a karaoke off!

**Ikuto:** I think it should be a dance off with Saaya!

**Tadase:** I think it should be Boys vs. Girls!

**Arison: **Shut up! We all hate you, so go die in a hole! {Tadase crawls into a hole} That's right! Who's ruling the world now?

**Ikuto:** I think you need to go lie down Arison… She doesn't own anything including some of the words in this chapter.

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_"I promised I would never leave you, I meant that." Ikuto pulled me into his warm and comforting embrace. I broke, there's no way I could keep this up. "I'm so sorry Ikuto! It's Tadase! He said he would repeat what happened six years ago, starting with you!" I cried into his chest. "I won't let that sadistic child harm anyone. We're together and that's all that matters." He whispered into my ear. "How? How can I even be near anyone without Tadase noticing?" I asked my tears drying. "Simple, we'll get you a wig and contacts, make up another name, and you'll be a different person. But no matter what, you'll still be my little strawberry." My heart skipped a beat despite my reaction. "I am not your anything!" I yelled as I stomped out of the room. I'm back to square one, aren't I?_

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

Amu gave me a look as she got in the car. I couldn't help but wonder if that kiss even meant anything. "We're here." I announced. Amu just rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car. "Stubborn character, nya!" Yoru shouted. We walked into the store, looking at several isles. But being Amu, she walked straight into the scene hair section. I had to admit, I love Amu's emo/scene style. She wasn't quite either emo or scene she was in the middle. "This one." She pointed to a wig and the employee led her to the changing room. She came out with a long red wig, it was only slightly curly. **(picture in profile) **She also had pale blue/green contacts in. She did look hot, but not as hot as she really is. "So, how does it look?" She asked. "Hot." I smirked. "P-pervert!" Amu blushed. How cute.

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I was about to take the wig and contacts off when Ikuto stopped me. "Wait; let me just pay right now so you can keep it on." He pulled out his wallet and paid for them. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked. "Well… I kind of have to spend some alone time with Hikaru and Kaoru. They want to take me to a club." I sighed. Ikuto suddenly looked outraged, but then he composed himself again. "Well then we'll all go, I'll call the Studs and Flirts." I was a little relieved that I wouldn't be alone with the twins. That would be a really bad idea.

We all walked towards the club, with Hikaru and Kaoru dragging me along. Everyone was with us… including Saaya. Why did Ikuto bring _her_ of all people? She kept clinging onto him, which he seemed to enjoy. As we entered the club, you could see a huge stage used for dance-offs and entertainment right above the dance floor. The twins took me to the dance floor, but we didn't _really_ dance we just jumped up and down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto flirting with Saaya. Saaya caught me glancing at them. "What are you looking at?" She snapped. "Nothing pretty." I retorted. "Who are you, anyway?" Everyone already knew it was me except Tadase and the rest of the school. I was still wearing my contacts and wig along with basically the same outfit I wore the first day… it's not my thing to repeat outfits so soon, but the twins and Ikuto picked it out… they probably would have picked something extremely perverted out. But since we were in a club with LOTS of other cute guys, they wouldn't want to risk it. **(In case you've forgotten it's the one with black cargo pants high tops… etc. outfit in profile labeled as chapter 1 outfit.) **I had chosen my name to be Yuri Cross.

Saaya walked up to me grinning. "If you think you're so hot then let's see if you can dance." She taunted. "Fine, what's the catch?" I asked. "If I win, you can never be near, talk to or even look at my dear Ikuto. But if you win, I'll back off and I won't bother him." I thought carefully about her words. "Fine." I agreed. We shook on it. Saaya was up first, she decided to dance to Take It Off by Ke$ha. She did turns, spins, and a bunch of other girly moves. She triumphantly walked off the stage as if she had already won lke the little slut she is. Now it was my turn, I asked the DJ to play Eat You Up by BOA. I grinned and the music began. I did body rolls, popping, break dancing, and a lot of street moves. **(Just like the music video… but I have link to the individual dance in my profile)**

After the song ended, Saaya joined me on stage. "Okay, that was some awesome competition. Now who won?" The DJ held up Saaya's arm but I only heard a few claps. He lifted my arm and the crowd went crazy. Saaya walked off to her friends first, crying like a baby. We all laughed at the scene before us. I jogged off the stage, Ikuto caught me before I could escape. He grinned at me as if he expected me to win. "Nice dancing." He commented. "Perv." I sang trying to get back to my friends. "I have to go now. It's almost my curfew." I informed them. "Let me drive you home." Ikuto wrapped one arm protectively around my waist. Why wasn't I protesting?

Ikuto followed me up into my room, did he rewire my brain? As he closed the door behind him we sat down on my bed. Ikuto pulled my chin in his direction, gazing into my eyes. "Amu… did that kiss mean anything to you?" He asked gently. It shocked me that he even cared or remembered at the very least. I lost track of my breathing, how do I answer? I looked down fumbling with my fingers. "It did…" I trailed off. "Amu I _really_ like you, why do you keep avoiding me? I spilled my heart out to you that night, but the next morning you just…" Ikuto was never this sincere and by the way he said those very words, I could tell he was serious. But I just ended up repeating what I had already explained to him. "I don't deserve you, Ikuto." I whispered. "That's not true!" He growled. "Please Amu… I want you…. Please be mine and mine alone." He whispered pulling me close with his pleading eyes. "I was always yours, Ikuto." I whispered back blushing. Ikuto pulled me into a sweet passionate kiss, and he wasn't kissing Yuri, he was kissing _me._

"Amu, will you ever tell me what happened six years ago?" My bottom lip slipped into my mouth my teeth gentling sinking in on it. I explained to him how Tada_GAY _forced me to be his lover and when I refused how "he" killed Himeka. I heard the front door open and my parents enter the house. Ikuto gave me a questioning look as if asking 'should I hide?' I smiled and shook my head guiding him down the stairs. "Wait here." I said approaching my parents and Ami. "So Honey, how did things go?" Mom asked sweetly. "Great." I grinned, letting them see my happiness for once. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she gasped. "PAPA! Amu is actually genuinely HAPPY!" She screamed. "Mom, I have some grim news." I started. "Hotori is back and after me, so I need to wear a disguise." My dad gasped about to rant about how Tadase injured him so badly.

I went back upstairs changing into Yuri and my pajamas. I bounded back down into the kitchen as they stared in shock. "Amu you look so beautiful, why don't you have a boyfriend?" My mom questioned already getting the loophole of the disguise. "Um, well mom, I kind of… already…" "Do? Wow! I can't believe it! Well actually, I can!" She chirped cutting me off. "Who is the boy?" Father asked excited. He usually would go nuts if we even mentioned boys but he gets that I'm growing up now, and he actually tends to act like mom. "Well mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Ikuto." He strode to my side wrapping an arm around my waist. "Well he certainly is handsome." Mom giggled satisfied. "Would you like to sleep over Ikuto?" Mom asked him. "What?" Dad and I shouted. "I'd love to, if you would like you could talk to my mother about it." Ikuto said oh so politely. Is he going crazy or am I just seeing things? Ikuto was handed the phone and he dialed the number. "Tsukiyomi Souko." He whispered to her. She nodded and gestured to upstairs prompting us to go to my room, his stuff was going to be dropped off by his mom. We scurried upstairs and into my room, closing the door.

"You're _mine_ now, Amu-_koi_." He cooed, stealing a kiss. I giggled and he changed into his pajamas which was a pair of plaid red and black flannel pants and a grey T-shirt that said, 'Nocturnal Emo Boys: They Make Great Teddy Bears'. I giggled. "Yes you do make nice teddy _kat." _I snuggled into his chest. I couldn't help but wonder, does he purr like a cat? Why don't I find out? I inwardly smirked, this is gonna be fun. "Miki!" I called. I whispered my idea to her and she had Yoru chara change Ikuto. "Why am I in chara change?" He wondered. "Amu-koi, what did you do?" He eyed me suspiciously. "Oh _nothing_, Ikuto_-koi_." That made his tail swish back and forth, how adorable. I began to pet him but then I remembered how his ears are his weakness. I stroked his ears and he nuzzled into my touch… purring. "I knew you were just like a kitty cat." I laughed. "Ah, but I'm _your_ kitty cat." Ikuto purred.

I looked up, intending to make a sarcastic remark, but his face was closer than I'd expected. His sapphire eyes were smoldering, just inches away, and his breath was cool against my open lips. I could taste his scent on my tongue. I couldn't remember the witty response I'd been about to make. I couldn't remember my name. He didn't give me a chance to recover. There wasn't anything I'd experienced in my life that compared to the feeling of his cool lips, but always so gentle, moving with mine. It surprised me a little when his fingers braided themselves into my hair, securing my face to his. My arms locked behind his neck, and I wished I was stronger - strong enough to keep him prisoner here, but he would probably volunteer for that. One hand slid down my back, pressing me tighter against his hard chest. I crushed myself closer, molding myself to the shape of him. The tip of my tongue traced the curve of his lower lip; it was as flawlessly smooth as if it had been polished, and the taste - He pulled my face away from his, breaking my hold with ease.

"Tease." I mumbled under my breath. "So you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Ikuto smirked, my face growing red. "Who's the pervert now?" He chuckled. Ikuto pulled me back continuing where we left off. I snuggled back into his chest and his arms found its way to my waist. Dia turned the lights off, and we all fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Amu:** You got the kiss scene from twilight, didn't you?

**Ikuto: **I bet she did, but I enjoy teasing you like that.

**Amu: **Shut up! Where is Arison, anyway?

**Ikuto:** I bet she's reading twilight, AGAIN.

**Amu: **For what now, the fortieth time?

**Ikuto: **Well let's hope she shows up for the next chapter. Review please!

**Amu: **{Sweat drop} When did you become so polite?


	12. Chara CATastrophe

**Arison:** I'm back! So, I'm really excited about this upcoming chapter! A new character is coming!

**Ikuto:** Is it a girl?

**Amu**: Pervert!

**Ikuto:** Aww, don't say that Amu-koi. You know you like it. {Smirk}

**Amu:** Maybe…

**Ikuto:** You just can't resist me, can you?

**Amu:** {Vein pulse} What did you say?

**Arison:** He said absolutely _nothing_, I don't own anything, on with the story!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_"Tease." I mumbled under my breath. "So you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Ikuto smirked, my face growing red. "Who's the pervert now?" He chuckled. Ikuto pulled me back continuing where we left off. I snuggled back into his chest and his arms found its way to my waist. Dia turned the lights off, and we all fell into a deep sleep._

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I woke up in Ikuto's arms. For once, I actually felt complete. I sighed and rolled out of bed, careful not to wake him. I saw a small lump under the covers where I was just sleeping, huh? I picked up the covers to find a shiny, warm, new, _egg._ This one was different than the others, though. It was pink at the top that faded to black towards the bottom. In the middle I found the most terrifying sight possible. _Paw prints. _And not just any paw prints, CAT paw prints. Ikuto started to stir in bed, groaning. _Oh crap! _I hid the egg behind my back praying he wouldn't ask. "Good morning, beautiful." He smiled at me. "What are you hiding behind your back?" Figures, I'm screwed. "N-nothing." I stuttered.

In the blink of an eye Ikuto snatched the egg away. I hung my head in shame as his eye widened at the new chara egg. "A _cat_ chara?" His signature smirk was plastered on his face when I looked up. "I didn't know you liked me _that_ much, _A-m-u-koi." _He emphasized every syllable in my name which made me melt. "I'm sorry Ikuto, I don't like you." I apologized. Ikuto scowled at me. "I _love_ you Ikuto." I smiled widely at him. "I love you too, Amu." He embraced me tightly.

"Okay, you can let go now." I sighed. "I don't want to let go." He pouted. "I have to take a shower, Ikuto. And no, you cannot join me." Ikuto chuckled. "You know me all too well." He finally released me. I grabbed my clothes and skipped inside the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stepped out of the shower after a good ten minutes. I got dressed into Yuri and walked out of the bathroom. **(Outfit in profile) **"For a girl you take short showers." Ikuto commented. I shrugged and checked the time. "Be quick we need to go to school in about an hour. "Why so early?" "Because, I'll have to change back to Amu once Tadase sees us. Ikuto frowned at the mention of his name. He stomped into to bathroom shutting the door. After about eight minutes he came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. My mouth gaped at his muscled chest and how his wet hair draped over his face. Go, he looks hot like that. "Like what you see?" He smirked. I blushed, **hard**. Ikuto is shirtless in front of me!

He finally got dressed and we both ran out the door and into his car. When we arrived at school he slung his arm around my waist as we approached Tadase and the others. "Hey." Ikuto put on a fake smile. "Who's this?" Tadase asked. "I'm Yuri Cross, Ikuto's girlfriend." Everybody gasped as I said this. "Wow, Tsukiyomi. You bounce back fast." Tadase snickered, I felt like punching the hell out of him. "Yeah, she's one of a kind." I smiled when Ikuto said that. "So, is she a good kisser?" Kukai grinned. Utau smacked his arm. "Plus she's great in bed." Ikuto smirked. The guardians stared at me wide eyed. I shook my head furiously, blushing. Utau pulled me over just to double check I wasn't lying. "Hinamori Amu, tell me you did NOT swipe your V card!" She exclaimed. "Calm down Utau, it didn't happen." She looked relieved and let me go.

I gave Ikuto a look and went to change into Amu. I walked into the empty school and changed in the bathroom. I heard a small crack and something spoke. "Are you seriously going to put up with this?" I turned to see a cat chara with pink fur that faded into black where the ears and tail were. She wore a black dress with a cross symbol in the middle like Yoru. "I'm Yuki, your cat chara. No need to tell me about your others I already know. And as for your current situation, your plan sucks." Know it all, much? Oh well… "Do you have any better Ideas?" I argued. "Actually, I do." She smirked deviously like Ikuto. This ought to be good. "Just spend some alone time with him and maybe he'll be satisfied or even get bored of you." Yuki suggested.

I knew I had to act fast, so I took the opportunity. "Tadase-koi!" I yelled over to him. When I reached them, I saw Ikuto frowning. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." I stated. "Sure." He grinned, pleased with my new attitude. I just hope this won't go wrong.

* * *

**Arison:** I know, shortest chapter ever. But I'm afraid we only have a couple more chapters left. I got totally bored with this story so… my supernatural story can start.

**Fans:** What? We are going to kill you! You lied! {Mob starts with pitchforks and torches.}

**Arison: **I know, I'm sorry! Please review!


	13. Bleeding Love

**Arison: **Kill me now!

**Amu:** Why?

**Ikuto: **Sure!

**Arison:** Really?

**Ikuto: **It's not like we need you or anything

**Arison:** Gayboy!

**Tadase: **Yes? {Ikuto is SCARED}

**Arison:** Take Amu away

**Ikuto:** I'm sorry!

**Arison: **You're forgiven

**Amu:** Gayboy? {Sweat drop} She doesn't own anything, enjoy!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_I knew I had to act fast, so I took the opportunity. "Tadase-koi!" I yelled over to him. When I reached them, I saw Ikuto frowning. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." I stated. "Sure." He grinned, pleased with my new attitude. I just hope this won't go wrong._

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I waited outside the school for Tadase to come out. "Hey!" He greeted running over to me. I guess he wasn't that bad. "So where so you want to go?" I asked. "My house, I'll get the car." Tadase drove himself around since limos drive too much attention. But I don't think his Bugatti Veyron sports car which cost $2,400,000 is any better. It is by far the most expensive street legal production car available on the market today. I only knew because I saw one when we were in France. I stepped inside the car and within ten minutes we were there. I wasn't surprised to see a mansion in front of me, that's just how rich he is.

"Since no one's home…" He trailed of locking the door behind him. He grabbed me firmly by the wrist and dragged me into his bedroom, throwing me on the bed. The evil Tadase was back, and I know I'm in danger. He got on top of me pressing all of his body weight down. Tadase kissed me forcefully, shoving his tongue into my mouth. His hands started to lift my shirt. _Think! _My legs, they're still free! I bit his tongue, and kicked him in a place where it hurts. I bolted for the door and ran through the halls like a maze. "Not so fast!" He grabbed my hair as I opened a door trying to escape. Tadase threw me down the wet, creaky stairs behind the door. I tumbled down crashing into the wet pavement. I knew this wasn't an ordinary room, _a basement._ That means no windows, no doors, no escape. I began crying. I looked at my body to see the damage, but I only found some deep cuts on my legs. The pain was unbearable. Or so I thought, until he smacked me across the face with all his strength. No bruises but more blood. Why can't I just get bruised or broken? Why am I only bleeding? I touched my cheek and found a small gash there.

"You dirty little bitch! Don't think you're getting away with just that!" He yelled. I was pushed into the wall as he retrieved some rope soaked in something. When he tied the rope around my ankles and wrists, I shrieked in pain. It was acid that covered the ropes, it burned into my skin. Tadase grinned, enjoying the sound of my pain. He gripped my hair once more, really pulling it till my hairline started to bleed.

"When will you understand, no matter how much you defy me you will still be mine. Now for punishment." He finished, pulling out the dreaded dagger that scarred me eternily. "Can you hold this?" He smirked. The sharp blade was pressed into my palm and I let out another cry in agony. "Now tell me, who do you love?" Tadase waited for the pleading cry of his name. Yet he heard none. "Ikuto!" I screamed. He was my one and only lover.

"Too bad, he has a girlfriend now! Ikuto never loved you!" He smirked. "I am his girlfriend! I am Yuri!" I shouted. "And I do love her." The voice I longed to hear finished. "Long time no see kiddie king." Ikuto was smirking as he strode toward him. "Well I won't have to see you anymore!" Tadase pulled out a gun, releasing the safety. Before he even had a chance to aim, Ikuto punched him straight in the gut. "That, is for betraying me." Ikuto snatched a knife from the wall of weapons. "That, is for threating my friends." He stabbed Tadase in the chest, twisting the knife earning a yelp from him. "And this, is for hurting the one I love." Ikuto pulled the gun from his grip and shoved it into his mouth.

_Say goodbye to your disgusting tongue you used against me. _I thought as the gun shot rang in my ears. "Everything will be okay." Ikuto comforted me. Tears were still cascading down my face from the pain. Ikuto untied the ropes and scooped me up into his arms. "We're going home." He whispered. My eyesight began to blur and I fainted in his arms from all the blood loss. Bleeding to death in the place of the people I care for. To me, I think that is the best way for me to leave them.

* * *

**Amu:** I die?

**Arison: **{Evil laugh} Secret!

**Amu: **Why me?

**Arison:** Geez I never said you're going to die, otherwise this story would be labeled Tragedy

**Amu:** Phew

**Ikuto: **Awesome! I kicked Tadagay's ass!

{Amu and Arison roll eyes}


	14. Shopping Till I Drop Dead

**Arison: ** Okay, so lately everyone has been thinking the story's over… it's not! We've got more chapters people!

**Ikuto: **Kill me now; I've had enough of you.

**Amu:** Me too!

**Arison: **Why me?

**Ikuto: **Because you're the one who wrote this garbage!

**Arison: **Well then! I don't own anything, Enjoy!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

Say goodbye to your disgusting tongue you used against me._I thought as the gun shot rang in my ears. "Everything will be okay." Ikuto comforted me. Tears were still cascading down my face from the pain. Ikuto untied the ropes and scooped me up into his arms. "We're going home." He whispered. My eyesight began to blur and I fainted in his arms from all the blood loss. Bleeding to death in the place of the people I care for. To me, I think that is the best way for me to leave them._

**:::Amu's POV:::**

My eyes fluttered open. "Aren't I dead?" I groaned. I was laying on my bed with Ikuto hovering over me. "You're not dead, but you still look like an angel." Ikuto chuckled. I remembered all the cuts and gashes I had, wasn't I beat up and broken? I stood up to look in the mirror; I was surprised I felt no pain. When I glanced into the mirror, I found Ikuto was right. Not about looking like an angel but how I appeared to be just fine. The gash in my cheek was now a small scratch, the cuts on my legs were gone, and the deep slit in my palm was covered by white gauze. I checked for the burns to find nothing. "Transparent revenge, it's the name of an illegal acid used for torture. It may burn like hell, but it's designed to leave no trace of harm. I'm not surprised the idiot had something illegal." Ikuto spat.

I whipped around and engulfed him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, thank you Ikuto." I sighed. "I'm the one who was worried!" He laughed. I kicked off my white high tops and pulled my tutu off. I looked funny with one glove so I took it off along with my Paramore wrist band. "I'm bored!" I wailed. "You almost got murdered and that's what you have to say? You really are different, Amu." Ikuto mused. He was gazing at me with those loving eyes like he always did, but there was something else… I could tell he was on edge.

"How about the mall?" He asked breaking the silence. "I guess, but I don't feel like driving." I whined. "I'll drive." He held his hand out for the keys as I handed it to him. Since we were going to the mall, I changed into my black pencil skirt, a Paramore t-shirt, and a black choker. I also wore my favorite leather boots with six inch heels. **(Outfit in profile. And the reason why it's all Paramore, is because polyvore doesn't have any good band t's.)** We arrived at the mall around seven. Ikuto escorted me through the parking lot with his arm around my waist, we walked into the mall. "So, Hot Topic then?" He asked unsure. "Yup!" I responded. "This is one of the many reasons I love you." He said as we walked in. The music was blaring, but of course to me and Ikuto, the music was completely normal. I was looking at some Pierce The Veil T-shirts when Ikuto nudged me. "Why don't you try on one of those for me." He pointed to the back where all the corsets were. "Pervert!" I pushed him. "I'm your perverted boyfriend, remember?" I giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

I walked out of the store when Ikuto pulled be back in front of it. "You are not gonna get away with just that." He smirked and pulled me into a kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip but I broke the kiss when I heard someone call my name. "Amu!" Nagi and the rest all ran over to me. "Are you okay? What happened?" Utau questioned giving me a bear hug. We explained the horrible recent event. "And then I killed that disgusting basterd." Ikuto finished, smirking in victory. "It's about time that gay boy learned his lesson!" Kukai exclaimed. "Now who's up for some shopping?" Utau yelled. This is NOT happening. "Come on Ikuto! You are gonna enjoy this!" We both groaned but then I realized where Utau was headed. _Oh god no! Victoria's Secret._ "Help me Ikuto!" I wailed, hoping he would. "Sorry, Amu. I don't want to give up this chance." He grinned.

"Okay so which one?" Utau asked. "They're both too skimpy!" I cried. "That's the point." She looked at me like I should have known. "That's it, I'm out!" I pushed the door, but it didn't budge. "Sorry Amu, Ikuto just got you back and not to mention saved your life. You are not going to get out of this one." Kukai mocked from the other side. Where are my charas when I need them? I turned back to the three bikinis; one was a midnight blue with neon blue stripes, on the back of the bottom piece were a black kitty paw print and a cross. Another was black with white polka dots, and the last was hot pink plaid. **(In Profile) **I didn't mind the last two but if I wore the first one, Ikuto would think I'm trying to seduce him! "You looked great in all of them, so we're getting all three!" Utau chirped. _Not good, not good, not good! _"How about we just get these two?" I pointed to the plaid one and the one with polka dots. "I know what you're doing, and it won't work. We are getting all three." She smirked.

"Since we all got new bikinis, let's go back to the beach!" Rima announced as we walked out. "Why don't you where underwear like that, Amu-koi?" Ikuto whispered into my ear. "How do you know I'm not wearing one now? Perv!" I whispered back. "Want me to prove it?" He challenged. "No! You hentai!" I flushed. I joined back in to the conversation. "So we'll go tomorrow at eight?" Tohru confirmed. "Yeah, because no one's there till like seven at night. So we'll have about eleven hours of the beach to ourselves, besides we'll be on the other side where nobody goes." Yaya informed.

Ikuto parked my car in the garage and followed me to the door. "I'll pick you up at seven A.M." He planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Amu-koi." He smiled a real genuine smile. "So I finally get my room to myself for one night." I sighed. "I don't know about that." Ikuto smirked as he walked away into the night.

* * *

**Arison: **So how do you love me now, Ikuto?

**Amu: **Why do you keep abusing me?

**Ikuto:** Because it's fun

**Amu: **I'll show you fun!

**Ikuto: **Oh, really?

**Amu: **Pervert! {Blush}

**Arison: **And he always will be, Review!


	15. Hyper and Jumpy

**Arison:** I'm back out of the emo corner!

**Tamaki:** Yay! Now I have it to myself {Starts to grow mushrooms}

**Arison:** This is still a Shugo Chara! Fanfic right?

**Tadase:** You tell me…

**Arison:** I thought you were dead!

**Tadase:** Crap! She remembers!

**Arison:** I missed too much on here… don't own anything, Enjoy!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_Ikuto parked my car in the garage and followed me to the door. "I'll pick you up at seven A.M." He planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Amu-koi." He smiled a real genuine smile. "So I finally get my room to myself for one night." I sighed. "I don't know about that." Ikuto smirked as he walked away into the night._

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I quickly ran up to my room and locked the balcony door. "Aww, going somewhere?" Ikuto mocked from behind. How the hell did he get here? That pervy cat! Unfortunately for him, I already changed! Humph, how do you like that Ikuto! "Uhh… Amu, Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of me. "Just fine…" I said. I knew what was eating me… the beach. Not that I didn't like the beach, it's just that bikini! "You pervy cat!" I blurted out. "I didn't even do anything, that was uncalled for." Ikuto pouted. I'm getting way too jumpy. "Night!" I jumped into my bed after I turned the lights off.

"I'm not stupid, Amu. Why are you so jumpy?" He was eyeing me suspiciously. "Nothing!" I answered a little too quickly. "Kiss me." He leaned towards me. "Huh?" I said confused. "If you really say nothing's wrong, kiss me." I sighed at Ikuto's strange cat logic. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest and closed the distance between our lips. He trailed kisses down my jawline to my collarbone and then he stopped to nip on my ear. I moaned in satisfaction. Wait, what? I squeaked and ran out of his arms and into the bathroom. What did I just do? Because it looks like I just got an invite from death, and it's coming tomorrow.

**:::Ikuto's POV:::**

When Amu moaned, I was going to lose it! But then she suddenly squeaked and ran into the bathroom. What did Utau tell Amu at the mall? I called Utau, careful not to wake anyone in the house. "Hello?" She answered. "Utau, what did you do to Amu that's got her so jumpy all of a sudden?" "Uhhh well…" She giggled. "Bye!" She cut the line. I sighed knowing this was going nowhere. I jumped off the balcony and walked to my house. More like mansion but still! I'll have to wait to find out till tomorrow.

* * *

**Arison:** Yay I updated!

**Ikuto:** You're acting as if you just took your first steps

**Amu:**I'm not jumpy! Who's jumpy? I am so not jumpy!

**Ikuto:** We weren't even talking about you...

**Amu: **Hehehe, Review...


	16. The Beach: Miss Perfect, Yet Impossible

**Arison: **I am so sorry for not updating… but I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of Perfect Yet Impossible!

**Ikuto: **WHAT?!

**Amu: **FINALLY!

**Arison:** Do you seriously think I would leave all my fans with nothing else to read?

**Amu:** Does that mean…

**Arison: **Yep! NEW AMUTO STORY!

**Ikuto: **Besides, I would never let you get away that easily, Amu. {Snakes arms around her waist}

**Amu: **Rape!

**Ikuto:** It's not rape if you enjoy it … {Smirk}

**Arison: **So check out my profile for my new story called **The Real Me **and a one shot that inspired me to write the story! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Amu:** You are the only one enjoying this you perv!

* * *

**:::Recap:::**

_What did Utau tell Amu at the mall? I called Utau, careful not to wake anyone in the house. "Hello?" She answered. "Utau, what did you do to Amu that's got her so jumpy all of a sudden?" "Uhhh well…" She giggled. "Bye!" She cut the line. I sighed knowing this was going nowhere. I jumped off the balcony and walked to my house. More like mansion but still! I'll have to wait to find out till tomorrow._

**:::Amu's POV:::**

I thought about the three bikinis. If I choose the paw print one, Ikuto will rape me. If I choose the polka dot, Ikuto will rape me. If I choose the pink plaid, Ikuto will be a perv. _The plaid it is!_

I walked into my closet and reached for the bag, when a note fell out.

_Dear Amu,_

_I already know what you're thinking, so I am __**borrowing **__the plaid and polka dot bikinis along with every other swimsuit you own besides the striped one. Have fun with Ikuto!_

_-Utau_

You have got to be kidding me! She's thought of everything! I pulled on the stupid bikini and grabbed my bag. I hear the car roll into the drive way. _Thank god I'm wearing a t-shirt and shorts over this. _

I walked out the door and slid into the passenger's side. "Morning." Ikuto smiled.

"Can't we just ditch the beach?" I pleaded. "And what else do you have in mind, Amu?" Ikuto smirked. **HE'S EVEN A PERVERT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?! **

_This will be a long day…_

***Time skip***

"Utau!" I hollered marching toward her. "Hey Amu, um, I think I'm going to take a swim, ok?" She said cautiously. "Not before I drown you!" I growled. I chased her around Ikuto and Kukai. "What happened with them?" Kukai asked. Ikuto shrugged and sighed, knowing me I'll run out of breath and fall.

"Amu…" Ikuto made me stop abruptly. "What the hell happened between you two?" Kukai was snickering like there was no tomorrow. I'll punch him later.

"N-Nothing." After all this time… I STILL blush and stutter?! "I can tell, it is not nothing." Ikuto muttered dragging me down the beach.

He pulled me onto his lap. "Kukai told me." He grinned mischievously. You have_ got_ to be kidding me. "Amu, you should have told me… but I would still like to see the bikini…" There goes that smirk again.

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't win this one. I took of my shorts and top to reveal my bikini. _Please don't rape me, please don't rape me…_ "You look… adorable."

"I didn't even know you were capable of such words!" I laughed. "Well, of course you look sexy too, but adorable just happens to fit you more." Ikuto was smiling. _Did I travel to a parallel dimension when I was sleeping? _

"Amu, I love you for who you are. Not what you look like." He said seriously. I kissed him and giggled. "I know that. I love you too. NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTED NEKO BOY!" I asked for it… his cat tail and ears instantly appeared.

I sweat dropped. "Really Ikuto?"

"You know you love it…" He said grabbing my waist pulling me to his chest. His tail swayed back and forth, smirk and all. "Yeah… but there's one thing I've been dying to do!" _That tail… so cute… _"Don't even think about it."

My turn to smirk. I snatched his tail, hugging and petting it. I was giggling like crazy. SOMEONE GET A CAMARA, IKUTO IS BLUSHING. "Don't you think that's enough?"

"Never will be." He planted his lips on mine. I got this feeling all the time, it always felt _right._ I love him, and that's the end of it.

"I never thought I'd get you, miss perfect yet impossible."

* * *

**Arison: **Yay! Thanks for reading, everyone! Be sure to check out my new story!

**Ikuto:** Now will all you otakus review and tell us if you will?

**Amu: **Reading a love story does not make you an otaku!

**Ikuto: **Would someone like to tell me why Amu didn't fangirl over me being shirtless?

**Amu: **That's it… {Pulls Tadase out} I will make sure that your pretty little face will end up like his!

**Ikuto: **I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

**Amu:** Review! In the meantime… {Smirks at Ikuto}


End file.
